


The Woman and Her Gorilla

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Fandomless
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Other, There's not much else I can say, it was a commission, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: Leaving the group early one morning was something that Missy shouldn't have done. She also shouldn't have caught the eye of a gorilla, who seemed almost immediately interested in her. What will come of this? There's only one way to find out, and that is to read on.





	1. The Introductions

They were exploring the jungles today. People often thought that it was funny, considering she was a girl. Even though her name wasn't even Jane! It was Missy. 'Going out to find your Tarzan, are you, Missy?' That's what they would say every day to her. Really, it got on her nerves when that happened. But what can you do?

Especially when her husband was the one that started those jokes. He could be so ungrateful at times. But she loved him no matter what, and that wasn't going to stop. After all, she would make him apologize later when the exploration group wasn't around.

"Oh look! It's a silverback gorilla," came the voice from one of the explorers. Immediately, all eyes turned to look through the many leaves to see that they were right. One of the gorilla's were walking around passed the foliage. From what Missy could tell, it seemed to be a male. Of course, she was staring at its back, so she could only assume things.

Without a word, the group grew quiet as they started to begin walking back to camp. Which was certainly a good idea. The days were short in this jungle, and it was best to not get caught out here in the night. No reason to die out here, after all.

A hand could be felt descending onto her shoulder, and that caused Missy to tear her gaze away from the gorilla. Green eyes took a moment to realize that it was Rob, her husband. The same one that started the Tarzan jokes.

"Come on, Missy. We should get going. Remember? It's mating season for the gorillas. If we aren't careful, he or another one could kill us."

Right, that was what was going on in this part of the jungle. Mating season for the gorillas- and many other animals -was now or coming up. To avoid acts of aggression towards them, the exploration team had to be careful where they went. And what attention they attracted.

"You're right. I'll be right there, I promise," Missy said, conceding to what Rob wanted. 

Her husband then gave a nod, and followed the rest of the team back to the camp. Missy was going to be the last one to make it back. Turning her head to look at the gorilla once more, she paused. Was it... staring at her?

This made her heart pound in her chest. Just what was it trying to convey? 

Taking a slow sigh, Missy decided that she would try to figure it out later. She was more than eager to get back to the camp and sit there with her husband and their friends. And as she turned away, there was a gruff noise that nearly caused her to turn back. Was that the gorilla?

Either way, she had to leave now. She didn't want to get left behind by her group. So it was with a hesitant heart that Missy left the gorilla. Little did she know that she would run into the animal later on.

o o o

"Missy, are you sure you want to do this? I mean- It's not a good idea to climb a tree!" A laugh was the first initial response that Rob got. This was soon followed by several thuds, signifying multiple things had landed rather solidly.

The next sound came from Missy herself, who had jumped off of the tree branch she had been standing in, while holding a coconut. Since yesterday, the woman seemed to have forgotten all about that gorilla. Now, she was in complete adventure mode with her husband, Rob.

"You worry too much. There weren't even any snakes up there! And look, I got our lunch," grinning, the woman tossed one of the coconuts towards the explorer that had accompanied them, "you don't have to worry so much. The jungle doesn't seem like it's going to harm us."

"Honey, I think you mean that it won't harm you," Rob muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, "I mean really. That snake that crawled into the tent last night? It would have killed us if you hadn't picked up your head."

This was true. There had been a snake that slithered into the tent somehow. Missy had been woken up by Rob shaking her, and if she hadn't picked her head up to look, well, her husband would have died from a bite that never came.

Not only that, but this hadn't been the only creature to not attack the group when Missy was around. There was a panther that had been stalking the crew for a while. And when it charged at them, she had appeared. The sight of Missy had sent the feline racing away.

Really, it was odd. Why were they doing that? Something told the female that she may never know the real answer. But she liked to think it was because no one wanted to go up against an angry blonde like her. Even if she wasn't always angry.

As the team began passing out coconuts to open for consumption, there was the sound of stomping feet- heavy feet -coming somewhere in the distant foliage. From the looks of it, only Missy heard the sound. And because of her previous interactions with the creatures in the jungle, she wasn't scared in the slightest.

But maybe she should have been.

When she managed to slip away from the group, Missy almost immediately came face to face with a gorilla. Just from first glances, she could tell it wasn't the one she had seen yesterday. He was too small, and a bit scrawny. Like he hadn't been able to find any food recently. That wasn't going to stop him when he took notice of Missy though.

And when he saw her, there was an obvious anger that coursed through him. Stomping at the ground was a sign for the female to know that he was particular about this area, and that he didn't want her around. As if she was going to listen, though.

"Now look here, mister, you need to leave. We don't need you around, scaring or chasing us down," Missy stated, a frown on her lips and hands on her hips.

The response she got was a loud roar directed right at her. This made her flinch and stagger backwards as Rob could be heard calling out her name. But she didn't have the chance to turn around, there would be the chance of Missy getting attacked by the gorilla after all.

That and she was in shock. After all the animals that had left as soon as they saw her, why not this one? Was he just that made about humans stepping onto his territory and eating his food? That didn't make sense to her.

As the ape took heavy, menacing steps towards Missy, the girl staggered back again and tripped on something- perhaps her own shoes? Either way, the blonde saw nothing but lush greens for a moment before her rear end collided with the ground. An instant later, the gorilla was charging forward- most likely to attack.

A scream began to bubble its way out of Missy, but before it could tear itself out of her lungs, another animalistic roar could be heard. Followed by furious stomping coming in their direction. To her shock, the gorilla from yesterday was the source of the stomping that she had just heard.

For a moment, she thought the two were going to gang up on her. But imagine the look on her face when the one she was familiar with, suddenly slammed against the other animal. That was all it took to send the two rolling into a nearby bush, where they were enveloped by the shrubbery. 

That was when Rob came racing up behind Missy to snatch her arm.

"What are you thinking?" The man hissed lowly, helping his wife to her feet before he began pulling her where the group was. She assumed that, at least. "Apes are territorial around this time, you know that. If they had seen you, you could have been killed!"

Despite Missy being in slight shock, the girl's eyes looked up to stare at her husband. His words registered in her mind, that much was clear. But there was a thrill, a rush, in those eyes. Like she had enjoyed seeing the two animals up close and personal. They hadn't hurt her, even though one of them had been about to.

Rob didn't seem to notice the look in her eyes- or if he did, it was mistaken for some other emotion like terror. That was the best conclusion, since she was shaking. Wrapping his arms around the woman in a strong embrace, Missy returned it as tight as she was able.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. They're trying to pack up all those coconuts to get back to camp before the gorilla's try to attack us next."

Nodding, the duo begin walking off as quietly and quickly as they're able. After all, it would be fruitless if they were caught now. It was with that adrenaline rushed moment, that the rest of the day was uneventful. Missy wasn't complaining though, it meant that she had more than enough time to think about what had happened with those two gorilla's. And why a majority of the animals were refusing to attack her.

o o o

It was early morning- More early than usual. Almost all of the group was sleeping in their tents still, even Rob. But Missy? Missy was wide awake. She had been waking up on and off all night, thinking about those two gorilla's.

Just what had gone on that day? And why was that stronger gorilla coming around again and again? It was like it was stalking her, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Ugh, these thoughts weren't going to get her anywhere.

Looking over to Rob for a moment, the girl soon shimmied out of the sleeping bag, followed by her crawling out of the tent. If she couldn't get back to sleep, then she might as well take a walk in the jungle. There wasn't anything that could hurt her right now, so it was the best time to do this.

With one last glance at her husband, Missy gave a smile. She really did love him. Sure, he sometimes forgot that they were married and teased her like they were back in grade school, but it was all in a fun joke. They did it so as not to ruin the spark they've had since high school. But she was getting ahead of herself now; she had a walk to take.

Once she was out of the tent, Missy began packing some food into her backpack. It was just in case she was going to be out later than planned. Taking one last look towards her group, the woman soon began her own trek. The camp never moved, so it wasn't like she would get lost if she came back this way.

It wasn't long after she had left, that the camp was no longer within her sight. That didn't bother her, seeing as this happened all the time with her group.

What was different though, was that she got the sense that she was being followed. Yet every time she looked around herself, she couldn't find anyone. It was unsettling, to say the least. But she still carried on.

When Missy got to a clearing, she looked to the sky while stretching her limbs out. The morning sun felt amazing on her skin, and the green of the leaves made her feel more invigorated than she had been for a while. Now she could start the day feeling so much more refreshed than she had when she had woken up.

Slightly heavy footsteps vibrated the ground underneath the woman. And for a moment, she believed it was one of the explorers that had managed to follow or find her. Beginning to turn around so she could talk to the explorer, she stopped when she came face to face with a gorilla. Who was glaring down at her.

Had she stumbled into another ape's territory again? It made her nervous to think about it as she took a step back. But when she did that, the animal took two steps forward. This couldn't be happening. Why was it that gorilla's kept following her? Or was this the same one that came to her rescue yesterday? 

Blue eyes took in the ape's appearance before she came to the conclusion that this was in fact, true. This was the same one that had come to save her from the other gorilla. At least that told her that he had won. But what that meant for her... she didn't know.

"Umm... hey big guy. You, ah, you mind not following me anymore?" Missy questioned in an obvious hesitation. This caused the gorilla to make a sort of grunting noise as he advanced towards the woman.

Her legs were practically turning into jelly when her brain began screaming at her to run. At this point, it was impossible for her to do so. Missy could only stutter out incomprehensible words as the gorilla used one hand to paw at the ground. Was he going to charge at her?

The answer came quicker than she had expected, as the gorilla grunted once more and came racing forward. Now her legs decided it was time to take off. Blood rushed through her entire body as the adrenaline for flight hit her like a gunshot would have.

But the gorilla was faster than her. And he was gaining. Missy had just barely made it back into the safety of the jungle, when she was grabbed. Then the ground was yanked out from under her feet. It took a moment for her brain to realize that she was now being carried in the beast's arm as he stormed through the forest in the treetops.

Despite her best judgement, from this high up, Missy had no choice but to let the ape take her wherever it wanted. The worst part of this was that her backpack was just barely hanging on her person. It had slid off her shoulders during the chase, and she only had one hand gripping it. If she let go, it would fall and she'd never be able to find her way back home. Or have food, if she survived long enough to get hungry.

Where the two were going, Missy had no idea. All she could think about was that she should have stayed nearer to the group. She shouldn't have wlaked off alone. Or she should have told someone where she was going and had a walkie talkie handy. There were so many things that she should have done. But she didn't do any of them. And now, she was paying for it.

Watching the blur of shrubbery and greenery pass by Missy, she began to wonder where she was going. Or, rather, where she was being carried to. It wasn't like she could tell what direction they were traveling in. Not safely, at least.

It was only moments later that the gorilla landed on his three limbs with the woman in his right arm. From the wild ride, she wasn't able to completely process that they had just landed, so it took a couple moments for her to come to the full realization that they had touched ground. 

As she was looking around, trying to both figure out where they were in the jungle, and what they were doing in this odd... nesting area? Was that where she was? A place where a group of gorilla's gathered to sleep? That seemed absolutely ridiculous. This had to be for something else.

Missy's thoughts came to a stop when she was released in the middle of the 'nest,' causing her to make a sort of grunting noise from the small impact. Her backpack hit the ground as well with a little thud before she spun around to look at the gorilla. This close, she could practically see every particle in the animal's face, every strand of hair- If Missy had a photographic memory, she'd have been able to memorize every detail to draw or describe to someone later.

Then again, with what would happen next, maybe she would remember the expression that the gorilla carried.

As the animal came towards her once more, Missy remained where she was sitting. She had come to the realization that if the ape wanted to hurt her, he would have done so already. That, and she realized that she didn't have a choice. If she were to try and run away, he would be able to catch her within minutes.

"Wh-What do you want from me...?" Missy questioned.

Since the animal didn't have the words to communicate, he couldn't verbally answer the woman. But who needs words when you have actions?

The gorilla moved forward once more, grunting and beginning to grasp at Missy's shirt. This caused the girl to stare with confusion in her eyes. Was there something on her shirt? Sliding the backpack off, she began pulling at the edge of the fabric to inspect it herself. This gave him the opportunity to slip a hand under her shirt and grip it hard enough to tear the cloth off her body.

"Hey! You ruined my shirt!"

This was ignored, as the gorilla seemed only interested in trying to strip Missy of her pants and that bra of hers. He was more than able to rip off the remaining top so her entire upper body was exposed. This made the woman make an attempt to cover herself using her two arms. But a moment later, the gorilla used a hand to forcefully push her onto her back, which allowed the ape to begin yanking off her pants.

Now she was trying to kick her feet out at the animal- though this was only helping to get her pants off faster. What was even going on? Her mind was racing, like a faucet that hadn't been turned off. Looking around herself and the nest, she took a moment to actually lay back and take in everything around them. 

And then it hit her where she was. This wasn't a nest to sleep in. It was a nest to mate in. There were signs all over, especially the upturned foliage on the ground. And the fact that it was just the two of them. This caused her next thought to drain the color from her face: Was this gorilla trying to have sex with her?

Did he think she was some hairless ape? Thinking about it, that could make sense. What else could make sense, was that the gorilla was more intelligent than she thought, and that he was looking to be repaid for saving her from that other ape yesterday.

But she didn't have long to ponder it, as her last pair of clothes was now ripped off, leaving her completely exposed to both the elements, and to the gorilla towering in front of her.

Using one hand, she tried to cover both private areas so the ape couldn't ogle like he was doing. But he didn't seem to desire any of this. Grunting, all it took was one hand to push both of her hands away from her breasts and vagina. And an instant later, Missy was forcefully turned around by the hips with her ass raised.

Even though she had known what the gorilla was planning, these new actions were making her dread the next thing that the animal could do. But she couldn't stop him; the gorilla was stronger than she ever could be. He easily overpowered her and they both knew it.

Missy's thoughts came to a stop when she felt something large- and hot to the touch -pressing against her vaginal lips. Not enough to try and force its way inside, but it was clearly meant to be felt. To bring her out of her reverie, to be more precise.

That dread in her stomach twisted into a knot as the emotion evolved into into disgust. How could this be happening? Again, she wished that she had stayed with the group this morning and had not left to explore and walk around on her own. At least then, she could have gotten a chance to stay with humans, instead of with a gorilla that wanted to fuck her.

Glancing back at the ape, those blue eyes widened in shock. That was a huge cock. It was bigger than any that she had ever seen on a human. Her immediate thought was if it was even going to fit inside of her. Opening her mouth in a hopeful attempt to convince the gorilla to stop, the words never came out because of that penis.

The gorilla was quick to try and buck his hips to get the tip of his thick arousal inside of her. When he didn't get what he wanted the first time, he repeated his actions. And Missy clearly didn't approve, but she didn't have any way to deny him what he wanted.

After another couple thrusts, the woman could be heard hissing in pain. He found the entrance that he had been looking for. And god, did that hurt. He had barely even put the tip in and he was already stretching her out, so it would be able to be accepted inside of her.

Being an impatient animal, the gorilla grunted again and used both hands to hold onto her hips in a deathly tight manner. It was the type of grip that said if she moved, he'd be the one to make her move and not she herself. That was why she had no choice but to let the gorilla do as it wanted, because she had no control over anything in this situation.

When the gorilla was confident in the fact that Missy understood who was in control, he gave a harsh thrust to bring the rest of his cock inside of her. This earned him a squeal of pain. She wasn't prepared for this at all; her body wasn't ready. How could it be, with a creature this large inside of her?

If she had to guess his size, he was perhaps... Fifteen inches? Which was odd. A gorilla shouldn't have a penis bigger than maybe two inches. How was this even possible?  
Before Missy could try to figure out how this gorilla had such a large cock, the animal began to vigorously slam into her vagina. And god, did those hips make her cry out. It definitely still hurt. But it was a good pain. Even she couldn't deny that, especially if she wanted to. 

This told her that her body had already adjusted to the girth that gorilla had, and she was reacting to it like she would with her husbands cock: Like this was the last day of her life.

He could see that she was more accepting of this sexual act, and that made his thrusts that much harder. That in turn caused Missy to moan against her own lips, fingers clenching into a fistful of leaves as her nails bit into her palms.

How could she be enjoying this? This was awful, it was wrong- She shouldn't be enjoying getting fucked by a gorilla. And yet... No matter how much she belittled herself, Missy couldn't bring herself to try and stop the things that were going on in her body. She wasn't close to having an orgasm, no. She was just having a hard time accepting that having an ape inside her was putting her through ecstasy. 

That it was probably better than her husband.

Feeling her breasts being pressed further into the ground brought Missy out of her thoughts as the gorilla's thrusts grew harder. Was he about to cum? No, that didn't seem possible, he wasn't acting like-

Missy's observation came to a halt when she felt those hairy hands grabbing onto her arms to pull her into an upright position. That cock was still inside her, but it didn't seem like she had forgotten that as the girl moaned. Now able to look back at the ape, she saw that he was sitting down- and still thrusting? How impressive -and was holding her up by putting her back against his chest. This allowed the gorilla to hold onto Missy's legs, parting them widely to allow a more... firm thrust of that erection inside of her.

And that didn't go unfelt. Missy could feel every pulse, every throb, every jerk of the gorilla's hips as that cock slid in and out of her harshly. With nothing to do but enjoy this position, the blonde leaned her head back against that hairy chest, moaning with each new thrust that was delivered to her.

Now she could feel that tension in her body beginning to rise. Like a tough knot you were trying to massage out of existence. That's sort of what it felt like for Missy. Except that she wasn't trying to massage it away. The woman wanted this feeling to stay. But that wasn't going to be able to stay true for very long.

By now, she could hear the gorilla beginning to grunt louder and growl into her ear. This was as good an indication as any to tell her that he was close to reaching his orgasm. Which was good for her, considering the fact that he might be more inclined to stop fucking her brains out. 

Though she couldn't lie, she'd miss the feeling of being so full with that cock inside of her. Maybe she could get the gorilla to do this again sometime, if she ever came back to this jungle with Rob and the others. Though if was a strong word. As long as she never told her husband about what happened, they could always come back here.

Hell, she could probably convince him to build a house around here. It wouldn't be that hard to do, after all. They loved each other and would do practically anything for each other. That was one way to show that they were in love after all.

But as sudden as these thoughts had been, they disappeared like the wind. Missy's body was stiffening up, and it seemed like that rod was beginning to throb at a more rapid pace. They were both going to reach an orgasm at the same time. This was even better because it wasn't planned. How would you even think to plan this, if it were possible?

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about things like this. Missy had an orgasm to get through. Yet it seemed like her body was way ahead of her thoughts. Unlike before, the woman's hips were rocking against that hard piece of wood. That would bring her closer to the climax that her body craved.

Not a moment later, the gorilla took one final thrust that caused what felt like a barely turned on faucet. Only to suddenly have that water turned on full blast. That was how the ape's orgasm felt inside of her, and the flood of warm semen was more than enough to encourage Missy's body to reach her own climax.

And when it happened for the woman, she was practically singing for the sky above as her body arched and writhing against that chest and hair arms. There were grunts from the mammal behind her too when he felt Missy's insides pulse and tighten around his slowly shrinking cock.

"God... That felt amazing. You were so good," the woman mumbled, still in the throws of her high caused by the orgasm.

Though the gorilla decided that it was time to pull out, much to the woman's dissatisfaction. Once Missy's body was dropped to the ground, the girl could only lay there, panting as a trickle of semen slowly escaped from her insides.

Shakily, an arm moved to try and push the body attached to it up as the gorilla began stomping off. Where he was going? Missy didn't know. But maybe he'd be back to continue? Right now, she didn't seem too hopeful.

Curling up against the ground, her knees came to a standing point as she groaned. After a moment, Missy fell back down on her back, looking up to the sky. Not knowing exactly where she was, she'd come to the conclusion that it would be wise to stay here in the nest. Least then, she wouldn't get more lost. Because that would be just what she'd need to have happen.

Closing her eyes, the woman moved a hand to feel her stomach. The ape had to have put a lot of cum inside of her. Especially because she could tell that there was still a lot of semen inside, between those legs. Hell, some was still crawling out.

But whatever. Right now, Missy was tired. She didn't have the energy to move far. Moving onto her side, the female latched onto her backpack and pulled it towards her stomach. For now, a nap couldn't hurt.

And who knows? Maybe Rob and the others would get lucky and find this mating area before the gorilla came back. Or before more showed up.The possibilities were endless.

"Well... if that gorilla brings friends, I hope they are as nice as he was," Missy stated, giggling as she did so.

It was with that, that the woman snuggled closer to her backpack. And with a deep intake of air, she began drifting off into a world where she wasn't in the jungle. Where she wasn't taken away from husband and friends. Who knows, maybe she was dreaming about the gorilla having his way with her again.

She wouldn't tell.


	2. An Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to sleep, Missy is disturbed by two male gorilla that clearly want to have their way with her. Will they succeed? Or will the gorilla from before come back to scare them off? And if he does come back, what will he do to not only the rivaling gorilla's, but to Missy?

How long had it been since she was last awake? Minutes? Hours? Days? Though if it had been days, Missy would have woken up long ago in confusion. For by that point, Rob and the others would have found her and brought the woman home, right?

So why had she woken up? Her body was sore enough that it would have happily returned to its deep slumber.

As if to answer her, Missy felt the rough fingers- ones that she had grown familiar with because of her last intimate actions -of a gorilla prodding her exposed hip. Another hand was doing the same thing, followed by the grunting noises that would have told her what creature was trying to examine her if she hadn't already known.

Opening one of those blue eyes of hers, the blonde took notice of two males. They were small in stature, that much was obvious. Much tinier than the gorilla she knew and had fucked. Closing her eye, Missy clung to the backpack she still had nestled up against her body.

Her heart was racing. Not from excitement, or anything like that. She was nervous, anxious. These males were clearly interested in her, and she didn't like that. They weren't the gorilla she knew, and that made this experience uncomfortable.

Feeling one of the ape's grasping at her ankle to try and spread her legs, Missy opened her eyes and lurched forward. Her reaction was due to dealing with men of her own species, but this would hopefully have the same response from the mammals.

"No! Leave me alone," she yelled, slapping at the hand holding her ankle.

The surprise seemed obvious on the gorilla's usually stern face, and he released her ankle without hesitation. Though he didn't convey an apology, Missy was hoping that he felt that way as she glared at both animals in front of her.

Now that she was sitting up some, she could easily tell that they were most definitely smaller than her gorilla. What made them think that they could even compare to hers? And when had she started referring to that male as her's?

It didn't matter at the moment, and it probably wouldn't bother her in the long run either. 

When Missy began laying down again, one of the two got brave and grabbed at her ankle again. This caused the female to lash out with that same foot, intent on kicking the ape in the face. 

But it didn't turn out that way. Not at all.

Instead of getting the apes to back off like she wanted, there was a growl from the one that was holding onto her ankle as his grip tightened ever so slightly on her limb. Missy could barely move her foot anymore as her other ankle was grabbed- this time by the other animal.

"I said leave me alone!" The woman hissed, clearly angry that they weren't listening to her.

She could have compared them to the men of her own kind, but that would be rude. After all, there were nice people, and there were bad people. This was the same thing. These two were probably just jerks, coupled with the fact that they were young. If only Missy had the ability to tell them off, like she could with the jerks of her race.

Gritting her teeth against each other, the female struggled in the grips of the two mammals. But it proved useless when the duo pried her legs to the sides, exposing her now dry womanhood. Now the girl tried her damnedest to break free. This consisted of her trying to kick and squirm. Her hands would do nothing in this situation, since the pair was small yet strong.

She'd be snapped like a twig if she irritated them too much.

A free hand from one of the male's soon came to grasp a plump breast between its leather-like pads. This brought out a squeal from Missy, followed by her trying to push him away. And this caused a foot to come over and grab her wrist, effectively stopping the female before she could do anything more.

It was then that the other gorilla began sniffing and rubbing his nose against her clit. Still sensitive and sore from the first ape, there was a short moan that came out of Missy. She knew better than anyone that she shouldn't have done that. Especially when the gorilla's eyes looked over at her in a curious manner. Only to press his nose more firmly against the blonde and rub once again.

The response was the same, even as her hips arched against that touch. It was frustrating that this was all it took to get Missy wanting more. But it was enough for her to grow angry at herself and defiantly try to make them go away again.

Reaching up with her remaining hand, she pressed the palm against the forehead of the gorilla that was trying to elicit a moan from her again. But she wasn't having it this time.

"No means no, even to gorilla's like you!" She stated, pushing as hard as she was able.

But just like before, that didn't last long. Her hand was effectively pinned down on her side by the ape. And now she had no way of fighting back. 

The pair knew this, and they began their assault on poor Missy's body. One was running its tongue along her length while the other was using a hand to squeeze and examine her breast. Biting her lip was all she could do to keep from moaning, as that would more than likely encourage them to continue on.

Maybe she would get lucky and they would stop this before anything happened. After all, if Missy had a choice in the matter, she'd rather have the gorilla that she was familiar with be this intimate with her. But it didn't seem like that desire was going to come true any time soon.

Twisting her head- and attempting to do the same with her body -Missy could be heard making pleasured noises from each action that was put on her. God, it was like she had become a slut for this sort of thing. If she ever managed to make it home, the woman would more than likely never be the same. Hell she might not get the same enjoyment from her husband as she used to after this.

Before long, Missy could feel something poking one of her thighs. Out of confusion, the girl lifted her head to look towards where the source was. One could imagine her surprise when she took a good look at what was pressing against her. 

It was a penis. One that was growing stiff with arousal. A quick look towards the other gorilla said the same thing for him as she grimaced. They better not be thinking about trying to mate with her. She could barely handle one. there was no way she could take two.

Struggling with renewed vigor, the woman made every attempt to jerk herself free that she could think of. This caused nothing but irritation for all three members of this party. With a growl, one of them even grabbed at her hair and yanked on it. This made several strands come loose and fall out of her head, but Missy didn't seem willing to stop her movements.

Even when the ape that wasn't trying to penetrate her made an attempt to stick his cock into her mouth, Missy was jerking far too much to properly put anything between her lips. Which was more than fine with her. Not for the apes, but for her. That was all that she cared about.

And then there was a loud growl that halted all movement. Was that who she thought it was?

Slowly turning her head to let her blue eyes gaze into the foliage, it took those orbs a moment to adjust long enough to see a mass stomping towards. The sound alone was enough to convince the apes around her to release her limbs. Hesitating in their fear, the duo began stepping away from Missy.

By this point, she knew who it was. Or rather, what animal was coming towards them.

It was the gorilla she had mated with. And boy, he did not seem happy. Especially when he was glaring between the three in front of him. Aggressively stomping forward once again, the two younger males took off running in the opposite direction.

Finally, she was free from those annoying gnats. She could rest easy now.

Releasing a sigh that Missy hadn't realized she was holding, the girl closed her eyes while letting her legs fall spread eagle against the nest of leaves. What she'd kill for to have a moment of peace, she didn't know. But what she did know was that her moment of silence wasn't going to last long. 

And last long it didn't. Because when she opened her eyes again, she found herself face to face with an angry gorilla. You would think that he was jealous of those two apes or something with his look. It didn't even cross Missy's mind that this could happen, or that the gorilla could feel an emotion like that. 

As the minutes dragged on though, the blonde began to wonder if he thought that she was cheating on him. Which was just rude to assume! Did he think she had enjoyed that? Well, of course she did. But wouldn't any girl of the situation called for it? Besides, it was her bodies fault that she got so into it, not hers.

Speaking of that body, it seemed that there was a slow heat building between her legs. Which was just what she wanted to have happen when she was being looked at in such an angry manner. 

Soon rolling onto her side, Missy began making attempts to curl up into a ball around her backpack. But it seemed like the gorilla was not having it today. After all, he left to go find food for the human. Though he did come back empty handed, it wasn't his fault for that.

Unaware of the thoughts that were flitting through the animal's head, Missy felt a hand grabbing her shoulder. And a moment later, she was spun around onto her back. Blue eyes wide in surprise, she stared up at the stern face of the gorilla. The woman wasn't even able to form a response before she watched the hairy mammal grab at one of her ankles.

An instant later, the girl had scratches dug into her by the leaves underneath her body. The reason for that was because of the ape pulling on her so her face was practically underneath his chest.

Was he going to try and suffocate her with his body? God, she hoped not. But even with that thought, Missy didn't appear as frightened as she would have the first day. For some reason, she knew that she wouldn't be hurt. Or if she was, it would be on accident. As long as this was the ape that did anything, she was more than okay with it.

Looking up at the gorilla's face the best she was able, her eyes conveyed confusion. She was supposed to do something. She could understand that. But... What she had to do, Missy had no idea. 

Several seconds passed on before the gorilla gave a grunt and a huff before he pawed at the ground. Clearly, he was impatient for her to do something. She still couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe she was just an idiot.

"I... I don't understand," the girl mumbled, only to glance down in time to see his cock beginning to stiffen. Much like the duo from before.

Except this time, she was more than willing to do whatever this ape wanted. Sliding further down his body, Missy opened her mouth with that pinkish tongue beginning to hang out. Already- now that she understood what the gorilla wanted -the animal rocked his hips just enough to have his cock bounce against her open lips. 

This was the first time she had felt him; well, when it wasn't inside of her, that is. And she could wholly agree that it was probably the best feeling ever. But it was even better when it was inside of her.

Her tongue soon began examining what she could of that enlarged shaft, pressing her wet muscle to that pink length in a slow upward motion. Now that the gorilla seemed to be calming down about what she had done with the other males, it seemed she would be able to take her time with this round. Hopefully.

Continuing her actions on the gorilla, Missy could both feel and see that cock getting to its full height. It was a good feeling to know that she was the reason for this to have happened. In the back of her mind, the woman hoped that she would be the only one that could do this.

Knowing that she was coming around to having sex with a gorilla didn't seem to stop her in the slightest. Rather, it only made her work that much harder.

Her tongue refused to just lap at that erection, Missy had even licked and sucked on the pair of deliciously round and plump balls located underneath that cock. This seemed to make the gorilla even more happy. Though she could only assume so, but his grunts seemed to be of a pleasant nature.

After a few more moments, Missy felt the ape shift above her. Keeping her mouth open just in case she had a chance to continue her ministrations, the girl released a surprised squeal when that length forced its way into her mouth.

While she hadn't been expecting it, she couldn't deny that it felt even better than just licking and sucking. There was a moment when his cock pressed deeper into her mouth, descending to the back of her throat. Missy wasn't prepared for that and could be heard letting out a slight gagging noise. This made the ape grunt, but he pulled back slightly and began thrusting his hips into her awaiting maw anyway.

Now this, she could get behind. Even if she couldn't fit the entire cock in her mouth, this was better than nothing. And when it came to this mammal, she would take what she could get.

Keeping her mouth open as wide as it was able to go, Missy's hands slowly moved down her own body. She was highly aroused by now, and it didn't help that she wasn't getting any physical pleasure from the ape or herself.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands. Well, fingers, to be exact. But it was still the same thing when it came down to it.

As the gorilla continued pleasuring himself with her mouth, Missy began doing the same thing. This consisted of her squeezing and pinching her nipples for now. Her moans were more than likely felt by the ape above the female as her body quivered once it finally got some sort of stimulation. Even if it was from herself.

Without a sign that he was going to do something, the gorilla began pulling his length out of Missy's mouth, grunting in a sign of approval as he did so. At least when he did things like that, she knew that she was doing a good job keeping the ape happy.

Which was better than making him angry and getting hurt.

"What are we doing now?" The girl began to question, only to close her mouth when those two hands grabbed at her shoulders.

Pulling her back up so she was no longer underneath the beast, Missy continued to stare in confusion. Was she going to have to bend over and expose herself even more? No, this gorilla didn't seem the type for that at all. Especially because she was certain that he was doing all of this in the hopes of impregnating her.

Boy, was he going to be in for a surprise when he figured out that she will be unable to birth children from him. Maybe by then, she'd be home again.

She wasn't going to risk that thought going any farther than that though. Even more so if she was still around here by the time the ape thought that she should have birthed something already.

Coming back into reality, Missy looked back up at the hairy beast in front of her. She was getting distracted and that wouldn't be good if she was supposed to be doing something else. She didn't want to keep getting growled at and yanked around, after all.

It took her a moment to realize that the gorilla had been watching her for some time, as if it was letting her think about whatever it was that she wanted. That act alone seemed to embarrass the girl, but she wasn't able to really say anything about it. 

At some point, she's going to have to teach the gorilla how to talk. Like that female one. Cocoa. Didn't she die though? Ugh, she was getting distracted again. She needed to stop doing that.

The gorilla seemed to be thinking that same thought because he soon grabbed at Missy's legs. Blinking those blue eyes towards him, her head titled slightly. Only to find those slender limbs being pried apart, much like before.

Not expecting it, Missy gave a sort of startled cry when this happened. He was always so forceful, she almost couldn't handle it. But that cock was always the thing that kept her from trying to run away, if she was being honest. Even if this would only be the second time it'd be plunged into her nether regions.

It didn't matter to her. Not at this point.

Feeling her pale legs forced apart, Missy let it happen and even laid onto her back to make it just a bit easier for her to be in this position. Once her legs pressed against the leaf floor, the female was more than a little exposed. 

Her aroused womanhood was glistening in the midday sun for all to see. But then again, it was just her and the gorilla. She doubted that there was anyone watching, after all.

Blue eyes looked up at the beast once again as he stared down at Missy. If she had the ability to feel embarrassed in this moment, she would. But at the moment, it didn't seem like that would be a problem for her.

Listening to the ape grunt, he made sure to hold down her legs the same way he had been doing for the passed few minutes. Which she allowed to happen, as she knew what would next happen.

For a few seconds, the gorilla could be felt humping into the air, trying to find her entrance. And this allowed Missy to reach down with both hands, using one to pull back her lips to reveal her inner walls a bit more. The other was used to try and guide that hardened cock inside of her.

"Come on, just like this. I know you can do it, baby," Missy mumbled, looking up again to give the gorilla a reassuring smile.

It was then that he managed to thrust his hips right into her vagina. While she didn't have to make a sound for the ape to know this, she did so anyway. God, she forgot how it felt to have that stiff cock inside of her.

One could say that it was like she was in heaven. While not being vocal, the gorilla was happy that he had found the spot- even if he had to get help from Missy -that would allow his semen to fire and penetrate her inner walls.

And maybe this time, he would be able to get her pregnant. Even if it didn't happen though, he was more than happy with finding a mate in this human. He felt better than he had ever been when thinking about having sex with one of the female gorilla's.

He was going to prove his worth to Missy, even if there was no reason for it.

Keeping her legs firmly pressed against the ground, his hips pounded into her in a ruthless manner. It was more than enough to excite the girl and bring her closer and closer into an orgasm. This was helped by the fact that her legs were pressed against the ground, so her nerves were easier to be seen and punctured. 

This was even more apparent with the moans that she made from the gorilla's actions. Really, the girl was obviously going to have more than one orgasm from the looks and sounds of it.

Twisting her body to and fro from the sheer pleasure of it all, Missy was being brought closer and closer to an orgasm, as made obvious by her vocals and her tightening walls. 

Her partner knew this as well, and he was working on getting her to that point of an orgasmic high. Which it didn't take that long. It was just a minute or two of thrusting when Missy's hips arched upwards in a gasping moan. Yet despite that, those hips didn't stop or falter in their movements.

"Haah... Ohh, fuck- That feels... So good," the woman breathed out between intakes of air. 

Between his thrusts and her throbbing innards, it was a wonder that she was able to feel anything in this moment. Maybe she didn't. Maybe there was so much friction going on and emotions running through her, that she was just numb to them. There were several possibilities for this; but none of them were really her concern right now.

Growing tired of this position now, the gorilla grasped at Missy's knees, pulling her body forward- and his hardest boner yet, out of her. This caused a problem for the female, as she gave a whining noise from the feeling. She wasn't done with it yet and wanted to have that hot, thick semen inside of her.

So imagine her surprise- and relief -when she was yanked onto her shoulders and upper back with those ivory legs pushed out to lay above her arms and head. If she was seeing stars before, this must have sent her to the farthest reaches of space. Or she was seeing the Andromeda Galaxy.

Still feeling the after effects of her orgasm, this new position had Missy screaming in bliss. Drool was slowly building up on the corner of one of her lips as her fingers curled themselves into her palms, nails biting into her skin as she did so. It seemed that the gorilla wasn't as interested in her pleasure though. That made sense when one thought of it. He was only looking for his own satisfaction.

Missy was just along for the ride.

Something she wasn't used to was the fact that her breasts were rocking back and forth just as violently as the gorilla's thrusts. Delirious as she was, Missy could both see and feel her boobs bouncing up and down. Though if she were being fair to her body, that wasn't the only thing that was bouncing.

It seemed like her entire body was moving with those thrusts and that cock. Missy didn't complain about this, of course. She was too busy enjoying it. 

"Yeah...! Right there; keep going. Ohh fuck," if any human was around to hear the things that Missy was saying towards a gorilla, she may have gotten arrested or something.

Thankfully that didn't happen, and never would. There weren't any police officers in the jungle after all. And if there were- Well, they were so far in that it didn't really matter, now did it?

Once more, Missy's walls began to tighten around that well-endowed cock as it practically slammed against her hips and body. If she had been sore before, you would never be able to tell in this moment. She was taking it way better than someone who would be sore from a previous rough round like this.

From the intense throbbing that came from the gorilla, it was obvious to Missy that the animal was getting close. As if the erratic movements from the animal wasn't a sign on its own. He wasn't the only one that was creeping into a climax, as well. So was his mate.

Her voice rang out with each thrust that was given to her body- and while it didn't consciously occur to her that someone could hear, it didn't seem like it mattered in the slightest. She was content with these actions, and she would forever be happy that she had been whisked away if it meant having this hard, heated cock inside of her.

Twisting here and there out of her pleasure, Missy could hear the gorilla giving loud grunts here and there. He was getting closer. Her experience from the previous round told her this much.

Missy's toes soon began to curl as she felt a knot tightening in her lower stomach. Just a couple more seconds... Just a couple more and then she could be reeling in the after effects again. And it was mere moments later that Missy got what she wanted. For herself and the ape.

Inside of her, she felt a sudden rush of hot, thick semen spurting out from the slit of the gorilla's cock. It was more than enough to have her eyes roll to the back of her head as she moaned out in bliss once more. That was just what she had been waiting for. And now that she got it, she was more than happy with herself.

The gorilla seemed to be in the same position, as he was grunting and groaning from his orgasm. Slowly, his hips stopped thrusting inside of her; and with another grunt, Missy felt that cock coming out with a pop sound.

Almost immediately, droplets of semen were beginning to slide out of her vagina as those legs were lowered to the ground once more. Now she had more room to breathe- Which she was more than happy for.

Closing her eyes this time, Missy began taking deep breathes of air. Even though she hadn't had her second orgasm, she didn't seem to care that much. She could just rub one out, if it bothered her that much.

Though you can imagine her surprise when she opened those blue orbs again, to find that ape's cock in her face. This caused her eyebrows to furrow. Was she... Supposed to clean it off? Even though everything was already done with? That didn't make sense, why should she do that when she should have just done it again at the beginning-?

Her thoughts were halted when she heard a certain ape growling under his breath. Obviously, he wanted her to just do whatever it was that he wanted. So that meant he did want her to clean his cock of her juices and whatever cum was sticking to his shaft.

Releasing a sigh, Missy sat up some on one of her elbows, the other limb moving to grab the base of that cock so she could steady it against her face. It was then that she began licking up the fluids that were against that fleshy, pink cock. And judging from the look that the gorilla gave her, he was more than happy that she had understood him, despite the language barrier.

Soon finishing what was desired of her, the gorilla began to back away from Missy's disheveled body. He was done with her. For now. 

Watching his mate begin to curl up against that backpack like she had done when he left before, the gorilla circled Missy for a moment. Though his eyes were else where. He was looking to see if any males were stalking the nest for their chance to try and mate with the girl. Which he didn't approve of at all.

Yet again grunting, the ape concluded that there wasn't anything to worry about. There weren't any rival males in the area. He could relax. But that didn't mean he was going to go away this time. He decided to stay and make sure males didn't come prowling around Missy. After all, what's the point of having a mate like her if you weren't the father of the child?

Which was unfair for the ape. Where was he supposed to lay now? He couldn't sit in front of her, that wouldn't be fair. Did he have to sit behind her, and wrap his arms around her? Like the other humans do sometimes? While he didn't want to do that, he wasn't opposed to laying against her back. He would be able to feel he breathing, after all.

Liking this idea as much as his brain was able to understand of it, the ape began pulling some leaves over from other parts of the nest. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this in a way that kept both him and Missy relaxed. And even then, if a male came to them, he would still wake up and fight them. Because he wasn't going to let this mate get away from him. She was too... what was the word? Fun? Was that what he was trying to think of?

That seemed to be a fitting word for this situation and this girl, yes. Missy was fun to the gorilla. And he was fun to her. Both must have known this because neither tried to abandon the other. With that in mind he laid down and soon began closing his eyes to start sleeping. And before long, he was drifting off into a sleep where thoughts of how he could further impregnate Missy, continued. And Missy dreamed of a fresh dinner; something unattainable.


	3. The Hospital

It had been how long? A week? A couple days? Maybe even mere hours? If Missy had a watch, she'd be able to tell people how long she had been with that gorilla. But she didn't; so the only way for her to tell time was with how hungry she was.

Considering the fact that she was starving, it had to have been several days. And if that was the case, then there was something horrible going on. The human body could only take a couple days without food, and a week or more without water. So it was left up to the imagination just what the inner workings of her body was going through this very moment.

Maybe it was slowly dying? Though in retrospect, death was happening all the time around her. She was slowly aging, as was the gorilla and the leaves around the two. The animals surrounding them were beginning to die as well. Even if it was at a crawl, the change from young to old was something that everyone noticed.

But this sort of change was shown in her behavior, rather than skin.

Shivering from the cold morning, Missy's eyes remained closed. Fingers clung in a desperate attempt to keep a strong grip on that backpack. It was her only lifeline in this jungle. Even if there was no more food inside of it, and no way of communicating with anyone outside of the nesting area.

She did have a walkie talkie for a while. But... One of the monkey's had taken it away long ago. Though Missy never really needed it anyway. She had forgotten about it several times before it had been taken away.

Though this was neither here nor there. She had other things to worry about right now. Like try to survive while the rumbling desires for hunger prowled through every portion of her body.

Ah, but it wasn't as if her ape friend hadn't tried to find food for the both of them. The problem was that she just... couldn't stand the thought of eating bugs. The way they crunched, the fact some of them weren't even chewed up and pinched your tongue or the inside of your cheeks when you put them in your mouth- She just couldn't stand it.

Sure, she tried to do it to appease the gorilla. She tried really hard. But every time the female made an attempt to put a bug in her mouth, she was close to heaving. And that was odd for Missy, seeing as she usually ate anything given to her.

But this explanation isn't exactly what matters right now. Considering the girl seemed to be close to her death if she didn't get some food in her before the day ends, there were other things that she needed to worry about right now. Like how she was going to pleasure the gorilla if he came sniffing around again.

As if on cue, she could hear the thumps from the animal coming towards her. But Missy didn't have the strength to move, let alone open her eyes. Groaning softly, the blonde curled more against the backpack. It had grown to be her safety blanket, in a sense. It was her only comfort to know think that Rob and the others were still out looking for her. Even if she didn't think that they were. She could hope though, couldn't she?

Feeling one of those leathery hands touching her shoulder to try and get her attention, Missy gave a little shake of her head.

"No, baby... I can't do anything right now," she mumbled, forcing an eye to open as she turned her head to look back at the ape. 

This caused the other to grunt, as he was unhappy about what she said. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't eat live bugs. Maybe she would get used to it after a while. Or maybe she would wind up dying from starvation. Hopefully it wouldn't be the latter. He didn't like the thought, or to imagine that.

Once more making an attempt to coax Missy into spreading her legs for him, the male used both hands this time to run them along the sides of her body. Or rather, what side of her he was able to touch. Which wasn't much, considering the fact that she was on her side and didn't seem like she was going to move any time soon.

Again, Missy shook her head as she clutched her bag closer against her body. She barely had any strength to move, what made the gorilla think that she was going to want to have sex with him again? Maybe he just didn't understand. Hopefully if she just laid still and refused to acknowledge his presence, he'd go away. Or would figure out that she just wasn't in the mood.

And the longer that Missy stayed still, the quicker he realized that something was wrong. No amount of nudging and rubbing against her body seemed to be getting her attention. This made the gorilla unhappy. But since the girl wasn't responding, he wasn't able to do much.

Giving yet another grunt, he paced around Missy in circles. Just what was he supposed to do? Take her back to her people? It would make sense, seeing as he wasn't able to get her to eat the food that he was providing. But that would mean he'd be giving up his mate. Would he be willing to sacrifice that for the sake of her well-being?

Once more, the gorilla was pacing around Missy. Even if she couldn't see it, she had the feeling that he was concerned for her life. So was she. 

She didn't want to die out in the jungle like this. Especially if no one knew where she was. That was just too much of a worry for her. Shivering as she felt the male breathing down against her cheek, Missy gave a shake of her head again.

"My answer is still no," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

This seemed to confirm what the gorilla was going to do. Making his way over to the girl, he managed to pick her up in his arm. Another hand was holding the backpack, seeing as Missy's weak body wouldn't be able to keep a good grip on the object. Even when she whined and tried to grab the backpack back from the ape.

A grunt from the male had her stopping though. She was definitely far too weak to really do anything. Missy could barely even breathe as it was. Instead of trying to grab her backpack once more, the female simply clung to the rough fur that the gorilla had on his body. It was better than nothing.

It was then that he began walking away from the nest. If Missy was more conscious, she would have complained. There are many things that she would have done. Like look for food so she could stay a bit longer for the sake of being able to be with the gorilla.

But there were things that just weren't meant to be. And that would be one of them, if that wasn't obvious. Maybe she would be able to come back every year or so, just for this? God, that would be blissful. She could enjoy herself for hours if that was able to come true. Maybe she would be able to convince her husband to join in with a random female he found?

God that would be the day Heaven heated up, wouldn't it?

Even with her eyes closed, Missy could feel the ape touching the ground with each step that he made. Briefly, she wondered how long it would take them to get wherever they were going. Though she was exhausted- physically and mentally -Missy knew that she was going back to her people. It was the only conclusion that made sense.

The problem was if they were still there. Guess that they would have to hope that that was the case.

Listening to the gorilla grunt every now and then, the blonde opened her eyes to try and see what he was doing. Imagine her surprise when she found that little butterflies kept pestering his face. They were fluttering around him like he had honey or nectar all over his face. 

It seemed like they were hungry enough for his skin, at least. This was enough to cause the girl to giggle, even if it was quiet. But he noticed, as was obvious from him looking down at her.

Of course, she couldn't help it when she started giggling harder because of the butterflies that began touching his face again. While this was annoying for the ape, this was amusing for Missy. And it showed that she was slowly regaining her energy. Something that hadn't been happening for a few days now.

Now if only she would eat bugs. Yet as he watched her laughing because of the butterflies, he came to the conclusion that there was no forcing her to eat something that she couldn't stomach. He was better off leaving her with people that she knew, and that could help her. He was certain of that.

Silence soon reached both Missy and the gorilla's ears because of the girl ceasing her laughter. Was there a voice in the distance? Or was Missy just going crazy and starting to hallucinate? That'd be the last thing that she needed right now.

But as the gorilla continued to walk, the voices got stronger and louder. One, Missy barely recognized as her husband. And that made her head perk up in those arms.

"Rob? Is that you-?"

Though he couldn't hear her because of how distant they were, Missy was able to hear them. And this made her excited because she was close to home.

Turning to her ape for a moment, she wondered if he was able to hear what she could. And she didn't have to wait long to see that he did, in fact, hear the human. He didn't seem bothered by the sound of Missy's husband. Why should he? There was no reason to. He was the stronger male, and they both knew it. Wasn't that true?

It didn't take much longer to be within sight of Rob and the other explorers. And when she saw them, it was obvious that they saw her as well.

"Missy!"

The voice of her husband seemed practically foreign to her ears. She hadn't been in contact with someone that spoke her language for so long. It even took her a moment to realize that that was her name. And then it took another moment for her to realize that she was naked and in front of all these people.

But there was no way for her to hide her body at this moment, though it didn't seem like she really cared at the time.

Feeling the world beginning to tip around her, Missy's eyes closed. Only when she was placed ever so gently on the ground, did those blue orbs open once more. Was she being set here for Rob and the others to get her? That answer came quickly, as her husband and the others came racing towards her. They all appeared to be worried about the girl, and it went without saying that they were hesitant about approaching her with the gorilla close by.

He had yet to leave, as he was staring down at Missy. Clearly, he wasn't frightened of humans. Even when they whooped and hollered at him to leave. But she knew that it was because he wanted to make sure that she was going to be alright with these humans. Even though he had watched the group long enough to know that they were her previous party members.

Rob was the only one that seemed to ignore the ape and come racing towards Missy. She could feel his hands sliding around her shoulders as he tossed a blanket over her naked body. Moving to help her sit up, Rob looked up at the gorilla once more before checking to make sure his wife was okay.

Despite looking like she was starving, it seemed like the female was more than okay. Red marks adorned her body from where the gorilla had held her, there were dark bruises from where his grip had been rather tight, among several other things that had happened to her. But that was for a different time. Or the hospital, which other members of the group were already calling the phone for.

Missy took this moment to look up at the gorilla with Rob holding the woman as tight as he was able without hurting her. Which, surprisingly for the male, would be a lot. She had been dealing with animals for the passed few days, after all.

As she looked up at the gorilla, he looked down at her once more. There was an obvious connection between the two of them. Not just because of how many times they had fucked, but because he had protected her from other animals that most certainly would have hurt her days ago. Like the snakes and panthers and other mammals.

She was lucky that this ape had taken a liking to her when he did, or she'd have died the first day he took her away from the group.

"Thank you, baby..." Missy mumbled, soon followed by a cough that was caused from her dry throat, "You can go now."

Watching the mammal nod in understanding- another factor that seemed to shock everyone around them -the male turned around and began running off into the foliage once more. He was most likely never going to be seen again. At least not by her. And that was more than alright by her.

That meant that some other fortunate girl would get taken away and done in by the gorilla. If only it was going to be her.

Just barely listening to what Rob was saying, Missy felt herself being picked up- blanket and all -and get carried away from the jungle. She didn't mind this either. With how delirious the girl was becoming, she didn't seem to care where she was going in the slightest.

Maybe it would be a place where she could eat to her hearts content. God, that would make her happy.

o o o

It had been at least a month since Missy had gone to that jungle, and come back naked in the arms of a gorilla. A month. How odd was it to think about that?

Word had gotten around, of course, that Missy was taken into a nest where gorilla's went to mate. You can imagine how many news reporters tried to get into the hospital to talk to Missy about this entire adventure.

That was more exhausting than anything else she had to deal with this passed month. And she had to deal with a lot. There were foods and liquids that she had to eat, pills she had to take, tests that needed to be run on her body, explanations- mainly why she had all these marks and why it seemed like she had something huge lodged inside of her vagina repeatedly. That last one was probably the hardest one to explain with the looks that everyone would give her.

Rob especially. He was more shocked than anything, of course, but that didn't stop him from asking more questions than expected.

That being said, Missy answered each of them as truthfully as she had been able. And when the news reporters caught wind of what she had done and been put through with the gorilla? Well, the whole world knew about it now.

But Missy didn't seem to care. What she did care about was getting better so she could get away from the looks from humans all around her. 

All she wanted was to sit at home and be alone with Rob. Was that too much to ask sometimes? 

Apparently for America, it was too much to ask. But hey, it wasn't like she cared about what others had to say. After all, she had been with a gorilla and loved it. Granted she never told anyone that, but Rob had known. Rob was the only one that didn't seem opposed to any of what she had to say to him about her experience. That had to be the best husband in the world.

Especially with what they had planned for when she gets out of the hospital.

"Hey Missy, how are you doing today?" 

The words caught her attention quicker than knocking would have. Lifting her head to look towards Rob and the nurse that was coming to check in on her, Missy released a bright smile. It had taken some time to get her throat to let her speak to humans again, but it didn't seem like it would be a problem anymore.

Not with how much she had to talk about from when she was with the gorilla. Really, she should have given him a name. It felt redundant to always call him an ape or something along those lines. But the opportunity to give her friend a name had passed days ago. For now, she would have to always refer to him as 'the gorilla.'

Or perhaps she could call him George? After all, he was a curious ape.

"I'm doing great, Rob. Did you miss me last night?" Missy questioned as the nurse walked over, inspecting the necessary things and making sure that the female was eating and drinking the things she needed to keep alive.

It wasn't going to be much longer when she'd be able to leave this hospital with her husband. Then they could disappear from the eyes of everyone in this country, so no one would be able to ask her how it felt to have sex with a hairy gorilla.

And it would keep people from something along the lines of, "you're the girl who likes fucking animals, right?" God knows how many times she's been asked that one. 

Of course, Missy never denied it! Why should she? It wasn't like she had a choice, even if she hadn't liked it. Which she loved it. But people seemed to shun her when she said things like that. So she rarely spoke about it unless they pestered her enough to talk about it.

Setting down the iPad that she had been looking at, Missy looked at the nurse, who smiled at her as well. The assistant then told the duo that Missy would be able to leave any time that she wished. That made her more excited than anything else today.

When the nurse left, Rob was the remaining person in the room with her. Now they could get down to the real business between the two of them. The business that made Missy want to get out of this hospital faster and faster with each passing day.

"So... did you find what you were looking for, dear?" The question was hesitant, as if he were worried that she hadn't found something that she'd like.

But the smile on her face said otherwise. She had found exactly what she wanted. The question now was if Rob was going to like this as much as she would.

Walking towards his wife, Rob soon sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. Eyes looked down at the iPad in a curious manner as Missy's fingers moved to turn the device back on. As she did so, she began talking to her husband once more.

"I found a couple when I first looked at a nearby zoo. But when I pulled up their pictures, they were a bit too old," the look on her husband's face said that he agreed with her when she showed the graying haired gorilla's that she had found nearby. He wasn't interested in these ones, and neither was she.

Giggling softly, Missy leaned forward to press her lips against the males cheek in an affectionate manner. And then she said, "That was my reaction too! Thankfully, I found better ones. And they're both fairly young and are just starting to get their hormones active."

Now that got Rob's attention. It showed in his eyes, the way they twinkled as they looked down at the iPad in an attempt to find what duo Missy was talking about.

With another grin, Missy pulled up the two gorilla's that had peaked her interest the most. It was then that she began talking about them.

"Mary is the female, she hasn't had any babies yet and hasn't been interested in mating just yet. But the zoo keepers are saying that they're starting to see signs of her getting ready for a mate. So that can be your girl, what do you think?"

Clicking his tongue, Rob stared down at the picture of Mary for the longest time. It made her start to think that he wasn't interested in her. Which worried Missy, because then she'd have to start looking all over again.

But a moment later, her husband looked at her with a smile as he said, "I like her. I think I'll try her out for a while. Or at least until you get bored of your mate."

How silly. She wouldn't get bored of someone that she picked out. Not after she's been searching for days and hours. Instead of telling him that though, Missy chose to stay quiet as she smiled at the other. Let him figure it out as the days go by.

"And what about you? Did you find someone you liked?"

"Of course I did, silly! Here, look," handing Rob the iPad, he was able to see this male gorilla roughly around the same size as the one from the jungle. It was obvious to see what kind of animal Missy liked though. "His name is Jeremy. The keepers say that he's getting territorial and looking for a mate as well. If they can't find someone to breed with him, he gets mad and tries to break the cage. So I'm the perfect fit for this, don't you think?"

Rob's eyebrows furrowed in his worry when he was told that. Wouldn't that mean if he wasn't satisfied, Missy could get hurt? He didn't like the sound of that one bit. But perhaps she knew better than him? After all, she did deal with a gorilla for a week or so. He would leave the decisions up to her.

Which Missy was all for. It meant that he trusted her enough to know what she was doing when it came to picking out what gorilla's she thought the two would like.

"They look perfect, Missy. When do you want to go see them? Tomorrow? Or in a week?"

Did he think she wanted to wait that long? Rob must have been trying to make a joke on her. Of course she wasn't going to say something about that, she didn't need to talk about it. Not if she wanted him to feel bad for asking such a silly thing. So she kept her mouth shut about it.

"Tomorrow, of course! Don't you want to do it as soon as we can? I would do it tonight, but I'm not sure you're ready for it," Missy said in a teasing tone, causing Rob to scoff in mock offense.

"Well why not tonight? Wouldn't that make it more exciting and make you happy?"

That seemed to surprise her. He wanted to go and do it... tonight? Was her body even ready for that? Missy didn't even have to think about it too long. Her body was durable enough to go at it tonight with a gorilla. Even if he was as large as the one from the jungle.

The look in her eyes must have said all that was needed to be said for Rob, as he began laughing and he even wrapped an arm around his wives' shoulders. It seemed that he was as excited as she was. Missy could appreciate that.

Giggling once more, Missy leaned over to yet again, kiss his cheek. She was thrilled that Rob wanted to do this so willingly. It made her all the more happy about what she wanted to do.

"Well... If you're wanting to see them so soon, we can go tonight then!"

And like Missy, his lights filled with glee. Some could even assume that he was more than happy that she was. And that was a lot, mind you. 

Turning so she could begin getting off of the bed, Rob allowed her to do this. It was with an excited bounce in her step, that Missy was beginning to stuff things in her bags that she was pulling out of the nearby closet. Clearly, being in the hospital for a month managed to make her feel well enough to get up and do things like this.

Either that or she was just so excited to do something with a gorilla after so long, that nothing was going to stop her from doing this for any longer. Not even Rob.

Finishing up putting the last bits of her clothes in a suitcase, Missy turned to face her husband with a grin. 

"Alright! I'm ready. Are you ready?" 

That question seemed silly, even to her husband, who chuckled in response. He didn't even need to make a verbal remark for Missy to know that he, in fact, was just as ready as she was.

Watching her husband get to his feet, Missy fiddled with the handle of the suitcase while gingerly rocking back and forth on her heels. She was already anxious and impatient. What if the gorilla's that she picked out didn't like the two of them? What if they got mad when they tried to initiate an intimate moment with them?

There were so many what if's that were now floating and churning through her head. So many, in fact, that it made her not want to go through with it. That was dumb though, why shouldn't she do what she wanted? If they didn't like it, then she could just find another pair in the zoo.

Or they could just go to a different zoo. That was always an option, even though it would take a lot of gas to do that.

It would all be figured out at some point, at least. She didn't have to worry so much. Once it started to happen, maybe it would all be okay. Of course, there was only one way to find out about this. And that was to go ahead and go to the zoo and do it.

"Hey, don't worry, Missy. Everything will be fine." 

Hearing her husband's words made her look up in surprise. Had she been looking that nervous? And in front of her husband? Oh dear, that was embarrassing. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was nervous about having sex with a gorilla.

Now shaking her head to try and get those negative thoughts out of her head, Missy smiled towards Rob once more. It would be alright. There was no reason for her to worry. After all, since this was unconventional, they had the grounds keepers promise- and paid -to keep watch on them. Should anything go wrong, they'd be there to help out.

As long as they got the money they were looking for. And possibly more than agreed on. Humans tended to be greedy little jerks, after all.

"Right, right. Sorry, I was just getting a little worked up there. But it's nothing, I'm over it now," though while she was saying that, it was clear that Rob didn't exactly believe her. But hey, what could you do.

Your body often said one thing while your voice had something else to say. It wasn't exactly a lie either. Not if you did it without knowledge of doing it.

With that said and done, the duo began checking around the room to make sure that Missy wasn't going to leave anything important here. They had to get her checked out and go home and get things ready for what was to come tonight.

They checked every inch of the room to make sure nothing was being forgotten. That included the iPad and numerous bits of clothes that were scattered all over the bed. The flowers and cards, they would leave here for the crew to clean up. She had no purpose for either cards or plants. Well that wasn't true.

Maybe she could take the vases and flowers with her to the house and plant them in every window, so they would get sunlight until they died. That sounded like a good option. But that would be after they searched the room thoroughly.

As if just remembering something, Missy gave a little gasp of, 'oh right!' before getting on her knees and reaching under the bed. Originally, the nurses had wanted to get rid of this thing- since she had come home with it and refused to let it go. But because of her obvious desire to not release the backpack at the time, they came to a compromise and said that she could keep it as long as she stuffed it somewhere that was hard to see.

So below the bed it was. And now that she was leaving, she could take it out.

Turning to show Rob when she managed to grab the object, Missy gave a smile. Now she was ready to go home. He could see it in the way that she smiled. And judging with the way he was acting, he was happy about it too.

"Shall we get going, Missy?"

Nodding, Missy put the backpack around her shoulders. Just like last time. "Yeah." It was with that, that the two began making their way out of the hospital.


	4. The Enclosure

Now that night had approached, it was time for the gorilla enclosure to be visited by none other than Missy and Rob. If anyone saw the duo right now, they would wonder why people were showing up like this. Was there a meeting or something?

No one would know the answer to this, as Missy and Rob weren't going to really talk about it. Not to anyone that was asking about it, of course. There was no reason for them to do so.

Continuing to walk through the zoo, the female looked around herself. In those blue eyes, she noticed lions, cheetahs, tinier monkey's, snakes, elephants- All sorts of different animals. They all looked so interesting...

But none of them were what Missy wanted. Not today. Maybe some other day. She had other things on her mind.

"You ready to do this, Missy?" Rob's voice seemed to startle the girl, which showed when she gave a little start.

Turning her head to look at her husband, the woman gave a familiar grin. She was clearly more than ready, as was shown by the way she was holding onto her backpack. The muscles in her arms proved that the girl was full of tension. But it wasn't out of nerves; Missy was actually excited.

After all, who wouldn't be? She was ecstatic to do this. When not being able to have sex with a gorilla, anyone should be lonely. At least that was what Missy thought. It didn't matter if others didn't think that way. Her way of thinking was the best for her, and not to others.

That being said, Rob hopefully had the same thoughts as her. But if he didn't, well, it didn't matter to her. Missy would do this on her own even if he wasn't into it. And yet there he was, seemingly as excited as she was.

Maybe he was just curious about it? To see what Missy liked so much about the gorilla's? That could be a possibility. But she didn't know what he was thinking, and that was more than fine with her. For now.

"Of course I'm ready! What about you?"

The question seemed to make her husband chuckle, as he slowly shook his head in a teasing manner. He knew that Missy knew he was joking, of course. But it didn't seem like it mattered to her. Even if he didn't want to do it, Missy would do this all on her own.

After all, isn't this what she wanted? If anything, Rob could sit and watch her do what she wanted. There was not a single doubt in her mind that he would enjoy watching her.   
Hell, maybe he would enjoy that more. There was only one way to find out. But that would be for another day.

Walking into the custodians office to get the keys for the gorilla's zoos, Missy was the first to pop her head into the office. At first, it didn't seem like there was anyone inside of the place.

But when she heard someone asking if they needed help, the girl seemed to blink in surprise. She wasn't expecting that at all. Though when she recovered from being surprised, the female smiled towards the two custodians. She had to remain pleasant, after all. Even if she was really wanting to get to the cage.

"Oh, yes! My husband and I were wondering if you had the key for the gorilla's? We're the Peggingtons. I believe our names should be written down somewhere? Missy and Rob Peggington?"

At first, there was confusion in both male custodians. There was someone that wanted to be in the zoo with the gorilla's? Two someones, at that. Were they insane? That had to be the reason. That was what they chalked it up to, at least. Wouldn't you?

And then, there was a look of realization on the younger- probably just turned twenty one -male's face. As if he recognized Missy.

It was in that moment that the girl internally sighed. She was just starting to realize that one of them knew her. Was it because of the news? Or because he was one of the people that heard straight from the explorers. Either one was a likely thing. But the question was... which one was it?

"Hey...!" Ah, here it comes. Missy was more than prepared for it. She was used to it, considering the fact that there were many people that came to the hospital just to see her and ask questions. "You're that lady!"

"Lady? What lady?" It seemed the fellow custodian didn't know what she did or who she was. Internally, that was a relief.

Being around people that always knew who she was, was never fun. So to hear that someone didn't know who she was? It made her more than happy. Though she didn't have to show it. Not right now. Not when she was so close to what she wanted.

"You know? The woman! The woman from- Fuck, what was it...? Africa? Asia? Ugh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, she was the one I was telling you about."

"From the news?"

A nod was all that was needed for her to hear what was next said. What was more embarrassing was that Rob was still outside the room, listening to what was going on. Though he was free to come in at any time. There was no one stopping him. He just chose to not do anything yet.

"She's the one that had sex like- A lot of times with a ridgeback gorilla." There it was. The thing that she knew would follow her forever. 

Missy would always be known as the woman that had sex with a gorilla. Did she care? Not really. Honestly, it sort of made her feel... empty without the cock of an ape inside of her. Like it had been thought of before, Missy was no longer satisfied with just Rob.

He knew it too. Though being with someone like Missy, who always made sure that her wants were known, he had to be accepting for the new things that she wanted to do.

This just happened to be one of them.

Looking at the two males that were talking about her from the news, Missy placed her hands on her hips. By now, she was growing impatient. She wanted to get the key for the gorilla enclosure. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently this was. At least where these two men were concerned, she didn't seem to be able to get what she wanted.

"Can I just get the key that I want, sirs? I don't exactly want to wait too long; someone else might come by to try and take them away."

Those words caught the custodians attention. Had they been doing something they weren't supposed to? Whoops. That seemed to happen all the time. They always got distracted by something and kept talking to each other instead of doing what they were supposed to do. It was a wonder that they were able to keep their jobs.

"Sure. Let us just find it. The keys should be in one of these drawers. Which one are you looking for?"

"The key for the gorilla enclosure," as she was speaking, Missy waved Rob inside as she shrugged off her backpack.

It was best now to get naked, so she didn't have to worry about her clothes being torn apart. She liked the outfit that she had on right now after all. So once her husband came into the room, Missy began stripping. The clothes that were coming off of her smooth, pale body began getting stuffed in her backpack.

Rob got the hint as well and began doing it as well. By the time the custodians turned back around to look at the couple, their faces showed surprise and intrigue. They hadn't been expecting to see two naked.

But Missy didn't seem to acknowledge that they were staring in shock at her body. As soon as she saw the key for the enclosure, the female was walking over to snatch the item out of their hands.

"Thank you, sirs. I needed this-"

"Wait. You can't have it yet."

Pausing when she was told this, Missy raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Just what was that supposed to mean? He couldn't just keep it from her. That was unfair! Rob and her were paying for this time by the hour. And while they had enough money to the point that Missy wasn't worried, she didn't want to waste a lot of money.

After all, she wanted to be able to come back a lot. And doing that required money. Money that they needed to have for this. Rob knew this as well, but didn't voice anything about the matter.

This was all for Missy. If she wanted to get this done, then she had to stand up and be vocal about it. And that was what she planned to do.

Dusting off her legs for a moment- or was she just trying to seduce the men? -the blonde looked over to the two males with a sultry look to her lips. It was time for her to try and do something to get what she wanted. Which may or may not require her to... do some things in front of her husband.

"Then what do I have to do to get the key? I'm sure there's something that you can let me do to... persuade you into letting me have it."

It seemed that was all that was needed to get their attention. As if she didn't have it already, that is. Four pairs of eyes were looking at her breasts. All it took to get their attention even more, was the fact that her hands began grasping her own mounds of flesh. She then proceeded to run her two limbs down that smooth body to rest between her legs.

That had to be tempting enough, correct? Judging from the lustful looks in their eyes, it seemed that the answer was right there: They enjoyed the display. 

And wanted to have some action, if the tents growing in their pants said anything on that matter. For Missy, it said more than what words could explain. All men seemed to be perverts when it came to seeing the naked body of a female. Though she wasn't going to complain.

This was how she was going to get what she wanted, after all.

Walking over to the duo with a lustful sway to her hips, Missy smiled towards both of them. This was what they wanted. Well, the youngest, that is. But that was obvious. A majority of the younger males often had a more hormonal side to them than ones like Rob and the other custodian.

Yet again, Missy wasn't going to complain. Especially if this got her what she wanted.

"Well well, if this is what you want to me to do to get the key, you just had to say something," the woman purred, kneeling down in front of the older custodian.

It was then that she began undoing his pants, the belt first. Though he wasn't trying to stop her, she could hear choked complaints as he tried to sway her from doing this. But Missy wasn't having it.

Leaning her head into that pair of pants, her nose and mouth found the hardening cock that she was searching for. That was when she began nuzzling and licking its length against those briefs. It didn't take long for her to feel the moisture that was coming off of her tongue, against that fabric.

And she didn't mind the feeling, nor the fact that the penis was growing into a long, hard shaft. Perfect. Just what she wanted.

Pulling back as his pants fell to the floor with a loud clang, Missy turned her head to look towards the younger worker. Now he was more exciting than this one! She hadn't been looking at him for just a few minutes, but he was already dropping his pants for her- And his boxers.

The boy was far too impatient. His cock was even springing up and throbbing in impatient excitement. It reminded her of the time when she and Rob used to have their intimate interactions behind the school auditoriums. The memory made her giggle as a hand moved to grasp and stroke the shaft of the elder male.

"Someone is excited! My goodness, were you waiting for me to put my mouth all over that cock of yours?" A nod was all she needed for an answer. "Well if that's the case, I can't keep you waiting."

Without waiting for another response from him or his friend, the female was beginning to run her tongue along the shaft of his length. This brought out an immediate moan from him, which was no surprise. After all, she had years of practice doing this with conveniently shaped foods. And the actual thing.

Missy continued to stroke and tease that length in her hand as she slowly parted her lips to put the tip of that cock into her mouth. Immediately, she tasted the salty taste of cum. God, males were lucky that she enjoyed the taste as much as a sensible person could. She couldn't say the same thing for all the other females of the world though. 

But this was just her personal opinion. It didn't matter if there were females that hated the taste. This was her thought, not theirs.

Listening to the noises that were crawling out of the younger male's lips and throat, Missy continued her attention. But after a moment, her other hand moved up to grasp the shaft that she had just had in her mouth. Now it was the other cock's turn.

Judging from its response, it was more than happy to have a warm crevice to be put in. Immediately though, the older man grabbed Missy's head, fingers gripping her locks of blonde hair in a tight manner. It was then that he began thrusting hard into her mouth.

Granted, he wasn't as strong as the gorilla. But he was able to at least startle Missy and make her nearly choke. Yet the girl wasn't complaining. Rather than that, she enjoyed it.

Missy's head remained loose and her jaw slack so that cock could continue to ram into the back of her throat. Those blue eyes stared up at the old man as she felt the cock in her hand beginning to slide away. Not having the attention span to glance over when she was having so much fun, Missy didn't think much of it.

Not until she felt something brushing against her back, and continuing to travel downwards. Based on how warm the flesh was, it seemed easy to assume that it was the younger males' cock. Or his mouth. But since both areas were slimy and warm right now, Missy wasn't going to be able to tell just what was going on.

Allowing her throat to close around that cock, she heard the man above her groaning in pleasure. That told her that the man was in love with the feeling of what she had just done. So this meant that she had to do it again. 

Before she got the chance, Missy felt someone grasping her hips. This caught her attention, but she was unable to do anything about it. She had a cock in her mouth, after all. There wasn't much that she was able to do.

For now, all she could do was be aware of what was going on around her. 

Rob was standing by the door, watching all of this going on- something that surprised Missy. After all, he wasn't exactly the type that shared his wife with others. It was something that she had been trying to get him to agree to for a long time. Seems like he finally came around to it. Or he just no longer cared. Either option was a good idea for whatever he was thinking.

But all thoughts seemed to stop when she felt something warm and wet pressing between her legs. It was more than enough to bring out a moan, followed by one of her hands moving to grasp and check what was going on down there.

Imagine her surprise when she felt a full head of hair, a pair of eyes, a forehead- Was that the other male?

The shock must have shown on her face because the one that had his cock in her mouth seemed to laugh in a rather gruff manner. Was he laughing because of his amusement from her reaction? Or did he find the entire situation funny? Really, she would too if she didn't enjoy this so much.

"What's wrong? Not used to having a cock in your mouth, and a mouth on your pussy?"

That question would have made her laugh if she was able. But for now, she was only able to groan against that engorged member as a warm, slick tongue began eating out her fluids.

She couldn't tell if the taste was something that he enjoyed, but she guessed that he did. What with him acting like it was the most precious of drinks, that was her only assumption. After all, she wasn't complaining and neither was he. Nor was Rob. At least, if he did, he'd have said something by now.

Slowly beginning to work her hips down against that mouth, Missy could feel that cock beginning to throb inside of her. For a moment, she got excited to taste what she knew would be a bitter liquid. But it didn't seem like she was going to get what she wanted, as the man pulled her face back and his cock out.

Blue eyes blinked up at him with her tongue hanging out in surprise, only to let out a moan when the man underneath her touched a spot that she was practically in love with. This made her stop in surprise when semen came shooting out of the cock in front of her, spraying her entire face and chest with the white spunk.

That was something that hadn't been expected. But it was something that she liked, she couldn't deny that. Plus, her face even showed that she liked the feeling of the warm fluid crawling down her cheeks.

Slowly her hair was released as the man breathed heavily while looking down at her. He was spent, that much was obvious. He wouldn't be trying to do anything but sit down now. That was more than fine with Missy. Now she only had one person to deal with. 

Thankfully, Rob was going to be able to be dealt with by the gorilla in the enclosure. And so was she. That was why she didn't seem worried about if she was going to have an orgasm. By the time they got to see the two apes, she would be able to have as many orgasms as she wanted.

For that, she could do anything. 

Once the older man finally sat down several feet away from her, Missy got to her feet so the one underneath her was licking and massaging nothing but air. Which looked rather comedic. If it was a funny moment right now, she would have laughed. But it was an intimate, sexual moment. She had to do something else to get him to reach a climax.

Glancing at Rob for a moment, the girl saw that he was looking at her and the remaining man with unwavering eyes. He was like a hawk, watching in silence to strike when his prey was weak. It was a deliciously sexy look on him, Missy could say that much. While she'd love to tell him so, she had other things to do in this moment.

Now looking down at the boy who seemed so confused on why she had stopped, Missy knelt down once more so she was eye level with that raised cock.

"I'm happy I've made you so happy that you want to make me orgasm too," she began, gingerly poking the tip of the erection, earning a throb in return. "But I'm saving myself for the gorilla. I'll finish you off though, and then I'd like the key."

There was a nod of understanding from the male and Missy went ahead and began pressing her tongue and lips against that slit. While she didn't use her teeth, the girl was using her tongue in such a way that the boy was writhing underneath her.

Which was far more hot than anything else she could have done in that moment. But she wasn't going to say that. Not right now. Her mouth was full. And a lady never talked with a full mouth.

It was only moments later that the boy was practically convulsing against her mouth and the ground that he was against. Fingers, at one point, grasped at those locks of blonde hair again. But it didn't seem like he was going to do much besides touch her and try to pull those strands of hair. At least not right away.

Distracted by whatever it was that she was thinking about, Missy didn't realize that the boy was inching closer and closer to an orgasm until she tasted the salty, bitter taste spurt against the back of her throat. Blue eyes blinked repeatedly for a moment, as if trying to take in the fact that this had just happened.

Slowly, her lips and tongue peeled themselves off of the tip of that cock. There wasn't enough fluid inside of her mouth to really fill her cheeks, but there was enough that it covered her tongue. It didn't take long to get her to swallow the sperm, and it only took a second or two later for her to lick her lips.

Grinning down at the boy- who was just as spent as his friend -Missy got to her feet for the first time since entering the office. Before he even got to fully process his orgasm, the woman was extending a hand in an expectant manner.

She wanted the key, and she wanted it now. Hopefully that was obvious to him.

After a moment though, it seemed that this wasn't the case. An eyebrow arched in confusion then. Until she giggled when she realized that he must be feeling a tad winded. He probably didn't even understand what she was trying to ask of him without words. 

Guess she had to actually speak.

"I need the key now! And to have the cameras focused on the gorilla enclosure. Or else you'll miss something that you won't get to see anywhere else."

In the back ground, the girl could hear Rob snickering at her words. Was she trying to imply that after this, no one else would want to try and have sex with animals? For all they knew, it could become the new norm. Only time would tell on this matter though. But as long as bestiality was frowned upon, Missy doubted that the entire world would be okay with this sort of thing.

And that was fine with her. It gave her less of a challenge to do anything with whatever animals she wanted. She didn't have to fight others for what she wanted. And that was more than fine.  
Letting the boy process her words for a bit longer, he finally seemed to realize what she was asking. That made her giggle, but she said nothing else as he pulled out the key that she was looking for. Without hesitation, Missy snatched it out of his hand, and she was already skipping over to Rob.

Almost immediately, he rubbed away the drying sperm that was left on her face. But Missy didn't seem to care at all as she grinned to her husband. And then she grinned towards the males that were still trying to breathe in a normal manner again.

"Pleasure doing you two, boys. And please, don't call me 'girl' or anything. Just Missy is fine. And this is Rob. You'll be seeing us a lot more," she hummed, holding the key tightly in her palms as she spoke. "And if you're good every time we come over, maybe I'll keep doing that for you two. Or even more than that! For now, let's go Rob. I've been waiting all day and I want to have fun now."

Rob, of course, nodded and began leading his naked wife to the enclosure. It was the least he could do after just standing there watching her suck off two random men, after all. But that sounded like he didn't enjoy it.

His erection said that that wasn't true. He loved it. If Missy wanted too, he would let her do whatever she wanted with those two. Hell, he'd let anyone touch his wife if she loved it that much. It was worth it to see her face light up with such delight. But he was getting ahead of himself. They had other things to do right now.

Like have some fun with gorilla's.

Once the duo reached the enclosure, Missy was the one that began putting the key in the lock. Looking to her husband, there was a grin on her face that said she was excited for this. She had been looking forward to this all day when Rob said that they could come here whenever she wanted and was ready.

And god, was she ready. Did it show on her face?

That was a dumb question. It obviously showed on her face. Especially if Rob could see it, considering it made him laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Taking a moment to just breathe, Missy closed her eyes to take in the scenario that was about to happen. And then, without pause, she flicked the handle upwards, and pushed on the door. Now it was open for the two to get in to where they wanted to be.

Missy didn't hesitate for a second, she was already rushing in to try and find the gorilla that she had chosen. It didn't take her long to find him, of course. And when she saw him, he saw her. What was his name again? Right, right, she remembered now. It was Jeremy.

And the one that she picked for her husband was Mary. It seemed fitting, both fit their personalities like gloves over your hands. She wasn't complaining about his size, that was for sure. 

While she couldn't yet see his cock, she had a feeling that he was as big as the one she had met in the jungle. And that made the heat between her legs build even more than before. God, she wanted him inside of her now. 

But she had to be patient. Turning her head to look for Rob, she found that he was already found by Mary. The female gorilla was more than curious about what Rob was. Her nose and fingers were prodding and sniffing his chest and cock more than any human would have. 

Judging from the look on his face, the leathery texture that was Mary's skin, had her husband practically in Heaven. It was then that Missy turned her attention towards Jeremy, who had started towards her. He was as curious as the other gorilla, but his attention was on Missy, and not anyone else.

Missy went ahead and made her way towards the animal, her fingers moving to touch his head and face. He looked just as serious as the one from the jungle. It made her miss the other one.... But this gorilla was a few inches bigger than the last one. And that made her all the more excited. But she had to warm him up. 

She wanted to see what his cock looked like, after all. And she would get what she wanted. Missy didn't even have to look over at Rob to know that Mary was doing the same thing that she was doing: Examining and touching every inch of the mammal in front of her.

"You're such a handsome boy! My name is Missy, it's nice to meet you, Jeremy," she spoke, and it seemed that the ape understood what she was saying.

Perfect. That was just the sort of thing that she wanted. It made it all the more easier to have him understand what kind of things she wanted him to do to her. Rob would have a harder time doing anything with the language barrier. But he was a big boy. He would be able to figure it out, she had no worries about that.

Running her hands along his chest, Missy started to see the pink, thick cock starting to poke out in a greeting towards her. And by god, it looked amazing. She wasn't even seeing the full length and she wanted to have it inside of her. To have it wreck her completely from head to toe.

It took all the restraint that was left in her body to keep from trying to ride Jeremy. But maybe she wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer. Stealing a glance towards Rob, it seemed he was having a hard time holding himself back too. But they had to let the gorilla's warm up to the two of them. And to familiarize themselves with their bodies.

Jeremy took her by surprise though, when she felt one of those leathery hands grabbing her breast and massaging it. This alone caused her to moan, as if she hadn't been touched like this before. Missy chalked it up to being touched by something that was of leathery skin. And that amazed her.

"Hey Rob, what do you say? Are you ready to have some fun?" Missy called out to her husband, earning a yes in response.


	5. The Orgasm

There was something about being with a being that wasn't part of your race, that seemed to give more of a rush than what you would get for being with someone of your kind. That was the thought that Missy was thinking, as she sat on one of the large tree branches to watch her husband and his gorilla.

Since they had gotten into the enclosure, Mary- his partner -seemed more than curious about what was between his legs. After all, she was more than used to seeing her own kind's crotch. And with all that fur, it was hard to see a cock.

But with a human? This was more than easy. It was out in the open, naked with barely any hair to hide the erection. Mary had every right to be curious. Any animal worth their curiosity would do what she was doing in this moment. And just what was she doing?

Why, she was investigating that bare flesh. Her nose and lips were examining practically every inch of Rob's body. It started out with his chest, but it seemed she wasn't exactly interested in that sort of thing. Rather, she wanted to get the attention of her partner's cock. 

That wasn't hard though, she already had it. The inquisitive mouth and lips were enough to continue to make Rob's erection get harder and harder. It was almost as hard as wood itself now. Which would mean a bad thing if this wasn't because of the fact that he wanted to have sex with a gorilla. 

Missy could vouch for his excitement. She could feel a growing heat between her legs, her inner thighs growing damp with each passing moment. She was in the same boat as her husband. They both wanted this almost as badly as each other. Now the question was if the gorilla's wanted this to happen too.

Judging by how the female was going to town in her investigation, she seemed to be enjoying herself. The male gorilla was giving a grunt here and there though; he clearly was not happy right now. And he had every right to be. Missy wasn't even doing anything to him.

As she realized this, the girl slid off the branch to land beside her partner. He looked towards her in a rather curious manner, wondering just what it was that she was going to do. Imagine his surprise when he felt Missy fondling his chest, searching for something. Or was she? 

From the way the blonde was acting, she knew exactly what she was doing. And that meant that she wasn't looking for anything. She knew where she was going with this, that was more than clear. And only moments later, the male gorilla could feel her fingers grazing his flaccid cock.

This got a reaction from the animal, and from Missy when her lips curled into a grin. She knew what she had grabbed, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop there any time soon.

Chuckling as she watched the animal's response, Missy began stroking that shaft as slow as could. After all, it wasn't fun if he got too excited and tried to take her right now, was it? She liked being able to draw the moment out when it was needed or if she desired it.

And she definitely desired it right now. 

Listening to the gorilla grunt and huff in his impatience, Missy gave a little giggle as she continued to tease her friend. The gorilla didn't seem to take kindly to this though, as was shown by the way he was reacting to her. But when Missy jerked his shaft a certain way, his complaints seemed to go away. After all, if someone had a hold of your cock like she did, you would want to do whatever she wanted, right?

"That's a good boy! You're doing so well for me, Jeremy," the blonde hummed, licking her lips as she did so. "And because of that, you deserve a reward."

Kneeling down in front of the male, the female could be seen taking the tip of his cock between her lips. Now that seemed to get the gorilla going. He enjoyed that far more than anything else, it seemed. But she was only getting started. The duo- and Rob and Mary -had a long night ahead of them. 

But that was for a later time. For now, she had a cock to suck to get aroused. And judging by how Jeremy was reacting, she was slowly getting what she wanted. That was better than nothing. 

Going back to Rob, Mary seemed to have taken the initiative. Her lips were around the head of her husband's cock, and the man himself seemed to be in practical bliss. Never before did he think that having an animal suck him off, would feel so good.

Though that seemed to stop when Mary pulled away from his cock. A new idea was rolling around in her mind, he could see it. Just what it was, though, he had no clue on it. Just what could a gorilla be thinking of doing?

Watching the female walk around the naked human, Rob could feel those lips and nose pressing against his back. Was she trying to find something else on him? There was nothing back there that she should be interested in. Unless Missy put something on him that he had no idea about?

No, that couldn't be it. Missy had been too excited to try to sneak something on Rob. Not only that, she wasn't subtle or quiet about things like that. Not if she knew Rob wasn't going to find out easily.

Imagine his surprise though, when he felt a warm tongue pressing against his lower back. Directly above his ass. That wasn't a normal thing for him to feel. And it wasn't something that he and Missy did all the time. Actually, she had never done this. This was a new thing for Rob to feel.

Frankly, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Was he supposed to like it? Or not enjoy it? He had no idea what he was supposed to feel right now.

But what he did know is that he liked it. Not more than he should, he simply liked the feeling of it. It was new and unique. Something that Missy and him hadn't done before. And that was the thing that made him enjoy it all the more.

Leaning forward so he could bend his body, Rob's ass was now exposed for the gorilla behind him. And- while he may think that he's going crazy -Mary seemed to like this new position. Her tongue told him as much, seeing as it was now licking his ass more fervently than before.

Which Rob liked even more than previously. He wished that he could say that he was doing well in hiding it, but that wasn't true. The moans that were escaping his pursed lips said it all. He was enjoying this more than he let on. 

But Missy and Mary knew that that wasn't the case. They knew just how much he enjoyed himself. Neither seemed to be able to blame him either. If they were to do that, well, then they'd have to come to terms with how much they liked it too. Though the female gorilla seemed way more accepting to this pleasure. That had to be because this was her first time doing anything. 

For Missy, this was one of many. Yet with the excitement that was in the air between all four beings, it may as well have been her first time. There was so much that she wanted to do, and so much that she wanted Rob to experience. Though this would all happen in due time. After all, they had everything that they wanted right now.

They could take all the time in the world to do anything with the two gorilla's. The animals were able to think the same thing, but Missy wasn't able to vouch for them. Not if they couldn't speak or voice themselves. It just wasn't right. 

Though she said that, Missy didn't exactly care. Not right now, and not ever.

If they didn't want humans doing this with them or encouraging this sort of behavior, it would have been known long ago. Humans would get killed by the animals they were trying to have sex with. But those sorts of thoughts were for other times. Not right now, when she was throat deep on the gorilla cock in front of her.

Her attention had to return to this delightful member in front of her. Not to mention the show they had to put on for the custodians still watching them from the office. Glancing towards the walls of the enclosure, the blonde could see a couple cameras moving back and forth between both her and Rob.

So they were definitely watching. It seemed logical to think that they were jerking off, too. But Missy didn't have the time to really think too hard about it.

Especially when she felt one of Jeremy's hands moving to grasp the back of her head. It seemed he wanted more from her than what she was giving right now. She wasn't doing her job well enough then.

Returning her attention to where it was most wanted right now, Missy took the rest of that length down her throat. Thankfully- and surprisingly -she wasn't gagging.

Years of practice made that possible, if she were being honest. But that was neither here nor there. She had a gorilla to entertain. And this was the best way that she knew. That and he obviously wanted it.

And desperately.

Continuing to work that cock in her mouth, Missy gave a low groan on that erection. The vibrations were enough to get the animal to grunt and groan in pleasure. He liked that. A lot. Just like she knew he would. Rob enjoyed when she did that too.

Not allowing her thoughts to completely distract her, Missy continued to suck on that length and work it through her mouth. She was more than ready for the semen that would come out. And it would do it soon. If the salty taste that greeted her tongue told her anything.

Feeling the animal above her starting to shift into a more comfortable position, Missy looked up just in time to notice Jeremy was sliding his cock out from her lips. Which caused a wet popping sound, but her attention remained on the gorilla in front of her.

Had she done something that he didn't like? Or was he simply just trying to find a new position for her to properly suck him off?

Before her mind could tickle ideas, Missy's blue eyes blinked several times in surprise when he reached out for her hips. With a heavy thud, he sat down and pulled the girl closer to him. He wasn't trying to put his cock in just yet, but it seemed like he was wanting to do some serious friction.

At least that was what she thought until those leathery hands came to grasp her breasts. The action caused Missy to reel in pleasure as she moaned to the ceiling. So she wasn't the only one that had been watching Rob. He had tried to do the same thing to Mary, but he hadn't been able to find her breasts because of all the fur that was in his way.

"Yes, just like that. You're learning so well!" Missy praised the ape, who grunted in response as he curiously tweaked one of her nipples. The response he got from that seemed to surprise the gorilla, as he paused to stare at her.

Despite how stern these animals always seemed to be, Missy could see that he was trying to figure out why she liked that so much. Judging from how he once again pinched and tweaked her hardening bud, he was able to figure out that it simply felt good to her.

And what better answer was there when there was that one? None. There were no better answers. Not to Missy and not to Rob.

Jeremy continued to do what he had been doing before as Missy twisted her neck around for a moment to see how her husband and his gorilla were fairing. And from the looks of it? They were doing really well together.

She was still going to town on that asshole, but it seemed like her husband was more than happy with this. For a moment, she thought about helping herself to Rob later on. Maybe she could have fun with a newly discovered pleasure for her husband.

She was certain that he would adore that.

It seemed Rob had enough of this though. He was ready to get down and dirty with his partner. 

Pulling away from Mary- who looked as upset as any girl would because of her new toy being taken away from her -Rob turned to face the gorilla. Imagine her surprise when she was gently nudged onto her back, with the human over top of her. This was new, she didn't know how to feel about it.

Was she supposed to like this? Or hate it? Or was it better to be indifferent about it? She was unsure. What she did know though, was that this was going to be fun. And thrilling, and exciting. 

Hopefully for the both of them. But that was going to be shown at some point, and not right now. 

Impatient, Mary twisted and turned as she gave a slight huff. Clearly, she was annoyed with the fact that she wasn't getting what she wanted any time soon. But Rob was going to fulfill that want in any moment now.

Positioning his cock where he assumed was her vagina- he hoped, at least. Though if it wasn't what he thought it was, he was certain that Mary was going to make it known. Unless she also liked taking it in the ass...? That was always an option.

But he was growing distracted. This wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about right now. 

Holding the female down with a hand to her hip and another hand to one of those hairy legs, Rob slowly pressed his cock inside of her. Immediately, Mary seemed to make a choking, startled noise. This was her first time, after all.

She, like anyone else experiencing it, had the right to make any noises and reactions she wanted. And if she wanted Rob to stop? He was certain that if she did, she'd try to beat his brains in. Or seriously injure him, there was always that option. It didn't really matter at this point.

Thankfully, after a couple more seconds of him sitting inside of her, the female gorilla seemed to take this in stride. She was enjoying it- more or less -now, and that was all Rob could have asked for from her.

As he waited for her to come to terms with having him inside of her, the gorilla gave a little huff and a jerk of her hips. It seemed she was ready to get everything moving now. Rob didn't even need to ask himself if he was ready. He had been ready for a while now.

Beginning slow, Rob went ahead and rolled his hips slowly into the gorilla beneath him. While neither was happy about this, he just wanted to make sure that nothing was going to go wrong with this moment. Because there were a hundred possibilities and he couldn't risk any of them happening.

It was best to do it this way then worry about something that could go bad, and then have it go bad because he was thinking about it too hard. So it was best to not think about it.

Missy and Jeremy were also watching the duo- along with the custodians, but they weren't exactly people that they were remembering right now. Which was more than fine with everyone involved. Plus, it made this situation even more raunchy.

But now it was the blonde's turn to have fun, as Rob was being left to his own devices with Mary.

Looking towards Jeremy, he seemed to be examining the duo before him. Or was he trying to learn what Rod was doing? That had to be what was going on. If that was the case, she would be learning about it very soon. For now, she continued to make the male gorilla all the more aroused. It was the least she could do, right?

Right.

That didn't stop her from being startled when the gorilla began prying himself out of her grip though. Blue eyes blinked up at the animal in a curious manner. It was obvious that she was wondering what he was planning to do. While this wasn't like the gorilla that she had been with before, this one was more than enough to satisfy her if he knew the proper spots to puncture.

And if he didn't know? Well, Missy was here for a reason. She could show and tell him where to hit and touch her. Even where to shove his cock inside of her. Though Jeremy probably didn't need to be told where to put it. He knew from just watching her husband. Not to mention his animal instincts telling him where to fuck someone to mate with them. 

This was the same for Missy and her husband. They knew were to strike and what to do to get what they wanted. Maybe it was more the blonde than Rob though. He was too complacent with things; he always let Missy do what she wanted after all. As long as it made her happy, he'd do anything.

That was why he was here in the cage with her and the gorillas. 

As Jeremy shuffled around the female, Missy stared at him in silence. She was curious about what he was thinking of doing. And if he was thinking about it, she wondered if he would actually do it. 

There was a fifty-to-fifty chance that he would do it. And if he did, then she hoped it was as pleasurable as what Rob and Mary were doing.

Feeling those skin tight- and rough -palms grasping at her hips, Missy returned her attention to the gorilla in front of her. Jeremy tugged her closer for a moment, which caused her legs to spread just enough to allow herself to be on full display for the gorilla.

Which he seemed to enjoy, given the fact that he gave a grunt because of it. His black eyes focused on between her legs as he scooted to and fro, as if he couldn't decide on what he wanted to do. And maybe he couldn't! 

Missy had a lot of things going on for her body, it was only right that Jeremy couldn't figure out what he wanted to do first. 

Growing impatient, much like Mary had done previously, Missy wiggled herself around in the gorilla's hands. This got his attention as he gave a gruff noise in an attempt to still the blonde. Though he had to be careful. After all, if she didn't get what she wanted, she was going to flip the two around and she would handle this all on her own.

Actually... that sounded like a delightfully exciting idea.

The problem now was if she felt like doing it. That was normally the hardest part to figure out- for anyone that had a sexual moment going on.

But when she realized that Jeremy needed a couple helping... hands, it looked like she was going to have to help out like she thought she would. Not that she was going to complain. That at least meant that she was going to be able to set the pace for what she wanted.

Sliding herself out from underneath the gorilla- who let her do what she wanted, seeing as Missy knew what she was doing far better than the animal -the blonde managed to convince Jeremy to sit on hos ass. Though that wasn't hard to do. All it took was a little nudge here and there on his chest as she crawled closer and closer to his body.

With that now settled and figured out, Missy hovered above the body that was Jeremy. Her blue eyes stared down at the hairy flesh that was beneath her, as if this was all new to the female. Which, in fact, it was. At least, this body was different than the one she had seen in the jungle.

Was she complaining about it? Not in the slightest. This was a new experience for her, to be in control of what happened to her with a gorilla. Granted, she had adored the fact that she didn't have any control last time- But it was hard to recreate something like that. Especially with a gorilla that had never had sex before.

Now it was her turn to get distracted. Was this how Jeremy had felt, trying to figure out what to do first? Well, if that was the case, then it made sense on why he had just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

That showed her that nothing was simple. At least not when it was with someone that couldn't speak her language.

"Let me handle this, baby," Missy said- even though she was sure he didn't understand her -as she stood on her knees between Jeremy's hips. 

With some minor adjustments, that large, erect cock was pressing against the entrance to her vagina. Much to her delight, it was almost as large as the one she had previously interacted with. And judging by the reaction from Jeremy, he was more than happy with how her warm heat wrapped around the tip of his cock.

Licking her lips, Missy began lowering herself onto that erection, moaning as she did so. It had been a while since she felt this full. It was like she was in an elevator that was headed down to the vagina, where her nerves were practically singing in bliss.

They had been waiting for this since she had gotten to the hospital. The desire to be stuffed to the brink had always been nagging in the back of her mind. She was far more sensitive to this than she had been before; but that was a normal thing for someone who didn't get the chance to have a moment to herself.

But with a cock like this? She didn't care that she had to wait for so long. The wait honestly made this so much better.

Sliding herself further down on that cock, the girl's mouth fell open in a silent pant, even as Jeremy gave a buck of his hips inside of her. This caused the female to let out a moan as her fingers held her body up against the gorilla's chest. It was the only way to keep herself from collapsing, after all.

Once Missy managed to take that entire length inside of her, she took a moment to look towards Rob and Mary. 

From her vantage point, it seemed like the two were still going at it. But, judging from the small puddle of sperm on the ground, Rob had reached an orgasm already. That didn't mean he had stopped though. He was still going rather hard. 

Mary seemed to be enjoying herself too. Which was great. That was what Missy hoped would happen. She didn't have to worry that Rob and Mary wouldn't make a good couple and that she'd have to find a new enclosure and zoo for her husband's sexual exploits.

That didn't happen though, and that made her feel even better about doing this with Jeremy. Speaking of the gorilla- It felt like he had gotten harder? 

Was it that hot for him to stare up at Missy as she worked her hips down on his cock? Well, she certainly wasn't going to complain. She loved the feeling and didn't mind in the slightest with the work that she had to put in. Not when this was how full she felt.

Like a balloon filled to the brim with air, really. That was the easiest example that crossed her mind. To be fair though, she wasn't exactly thinking about anything but when Jeremy would next buck his hips.

Maybe if she adjusted herself just right, he could hit that one spot inside of her that she liked.

Before she was able to try this out, though, the gorilla surprised Missy once more by grabbing her hair. It wasn't too tight, of course, not to hurt her. It was more to get her attention. And get it, it did.

Blinking those blue eyes down at Jeremy, she felt him pulling her closer to his chest. Which she happily obliged with. If he was doing something on his own, then she had to see what he was going to do.

In the seconds it took for her to press herself down against Jeremy's chest, it only took another couple seconds for him to flip the duo over. Missy's back pressed against the concrete ground with her eyes staring up at the ceiling of the enclosure. This had certainly not been what she had in mind.

The gorilla grasped her legs- which were splayed out due to her surprise -and pushed them up and over those slim shoulders.

Now this she could get behind. Well, even more behind than she was previously.

Arching her back upwards from the feeling of the thrusts from this new position- one that she was more than familiar if, she might add -Missy could be heard letting out rather loud moans. If she had a chance to think about it, she was certain that the intercom and the cameras could pick up her voice. 

Boy, what she would do just to see what the men watching the four of them thought about all of this. She had a feeling that they were probably trying to jerk off again.

That was the only logical conclusion that Missy was able to make in this moment. Considering she was having sex right now, this was far more impressive than people would think.

Already, Missy could feel the walls wrapped in a velvety embrace around that cock, beginning to tighten. She was going to reach an orgasm so soon? Well she wasn't going to complain, that was for sure.

Taking a moment to feel that cock inside of her as it was thrusting harshly, she could feel the strength behind Jeremy's body. It was true that he was a novice at this sort of thing, but he certainly had potential. 

If Missy came over every single night, he just might be able to find all of her spots that always made her peak in pleasure. That would make having sex with him even more enjoyable.

Speaking of enjoyable- Missy was jarred out of her thoughts when the gorilla hit a certain spot inside of her, causing the woman to cry out in her ecstasy. This was enough to make the woman's body tighten even more as her hips rocked upwards the best that they were able.

It was only moments later that a knot began forming inside of her stomach. That was the clearest sign of anything to tell her that she was growing close to hitting an orgasm. From the feel of it, she wasn't the only one getting close too.

Which was good. That meant that she didn't have to take the extra time to work Jeremy into an orgasm. The two of them could just go into the next round without complaint after they caught their breathes.

Letting the ape do as he wanted to her- something that she was more than used to by now -Missy could be heard beginning to whimper here and there as her climax began inching closer and closer. How much longer did she have to wait to get what she wanted?

Not only did she want an orgasm- though that could come at any time, really. She simply wanted to feel the hot and thick semen that Jeremy had, fill her completely. Even more so if she managed to make him spill enough to start leaking out between her walls and that cock.

But that wasn't going to happen unless she managed to get him to cum at the same time as she. Which led Missy into purposefully squeezing that length against her walls. 

That was slightly harder to do than one would think. But considering she had practice- not to mention she had read somewhere that it helped strengthen her inner core -this wasn't much of a problem for her. At least not right away. And certainly not for Jeremy.

Only moments later, during one of the gorilla's thrusts, the human could feel that rush of warm semen shooting into her. What had filled her so completely before, made the woman feel as stuffed as someone would on Thanksgiving. Hell, her stomach was even starting to show off a slight bulge from how much was inside of her.

It seemed not having sexual intercourse before had some amazing perks. It definitely didn't make the girl complain. Rather than that, it brought Missy into a world-shattering orgasm. 

Rob had even looked over at one point to see if she was alright because not once in their relationship had she screamed so loud like that.

It was more surprising than anything else. Especially since Missy was never a vocal person. Sure, she'd moan and tell you where to thrust and what to do, but she never full on screamed like just now.

Needless to say, Rob was positively impressed with Jeremy's skill in getting his wife to holler like that.

But now came the real fun.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been going at it for more than an hour. The last time that Missy had checked the clock- which must have been a long while ago -it was closing in on eleven at night. Unbeknownst to her, that was four hours ago.

Some would cringe at the fact that the female and her husband- not to mention the two gorilla's -had been going at it for so long. But to the duo right here? That didn't mean anything to them.

If the married couple were being honest, they had gone for longer between the two of them. The longest that they had gone, though? Well, that would be rude to talk about, now wouldn't it? Missy couldn't recall right now and Rob sure as hell wouldn't be able to either.

And it wasn't like Jeremy and Mary were any better. Hell, those two weren't even able to speak their language. That didn't stop them from making their wants and desires known, though. Just because there was a conversational barrier, didn't mean that there weren't other ways to get what they wanted across to the two humans.

Which led to their current positions, at three- almost four -in the morning.

Missy and Jeremy had taken to switching positions yet again. By now, it was obvious the two enjoyed having a little fight over who was in control. But it was all in playful fun- hopefully. At least the male gorilla hadn't shown that he was annoyed with not getting what he wanted. And that was a good sign if there was any.

Missy simply enjoyed being able to dominate someone other than her husband. Though when she thought about it like that, it seemed a little too rude for her liking. What the blonde meant, was that even though she loved being able to be rather dominating and controlling in the bedroom with Rob, he sometimes gave in far too easily to what she wanted. 

There needed to be more of a struggle. A desire to be on top and pound the ever loving hell out of her. And that was being provided by Jeremy, who seemed far more willing to grab at her legs and thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Which would mean that she would have to cover them up with makeup or even clothes, but it was well worth it when it came from such a pleasurable creature.

Rob was in a similar position as his wife. This meant that with Mary, she was more controlling than him; but that didn't mean that he wasn't getting the job done that she wanted. While the two weren't swapping positions like the others, they seemed to be the pair that had far more stamina than Missy and Jeremy. 

But this wasn't a race on who could fuck the fastest. If they were racing anyone, it was the clock. The zoo- and the sun -would be coming up in only another hour. Already, if they were to look up, they would see the sky was beginning to lighten from the approaching ball of fire in the sky.

And for these four beings, that simply wouldn't do. Their fun would be ruined and would have to wait until night came again.

Though that gave Rob and Missy a break, it wasn't one that the latter wanted. If she could just stay in the enclosure and have sex with Jeremy whenever she wanted, she would enjoy that even more than being in here at night with him. But she couldn't have everything that she wanted.

Looking towards her husband, Missy found that Rob was impaling Mary- who could be seen letting out shuddering huffs of air from her enjoyment -with his cock. In any other woman, they would have been jealous of someone else getting fucked by their partner. But for Missy?

Hell, she enjoyed it far more than she should. That had to be obvious to all those around her. It was obvious to her, at least. Therefore, it had to be known by the others. If they didn't know, Missy would make sure that they did by the end of the night.

After a moment, there was the sound of scrapping coming in the direction that Rob was in. Curiosity got the best of her and Missy chose to open her eyes once more to see what was going on over there.

Blue eyes widened some in surprise when she found that her husband and Mary were beginning to change positions yet again. That was the fourth change in the past couple hours. Though she couldn't blame them.

Being in one position for too long was definitely grueling. And it often got boring, if she was honest! So it was always nice to change positions when desired.

Continuing to watch her husband, it took her a moment to realize that he was now taking the female gorilla from behind. Which meant that the female was on all fours- though that was something that she was used to- Being an ape and all.

From the look on the others face, it seemed like she was enjoying it a lot. That was good. The two humans knew far better than anyone that you had to make sure that your partner was enjoying something that you were doing. Or else you wouldn't be allowed to do it again. 

Humming softly, Missy felt that powerful cock slamming into her like a piston. It snapped her attention back to what she and Jeremy were doing as the girl moaned and arched her hips from where she was able on the ground. That was enough to make the male gorilla happy that her attention was back on them.

Though he seemed to realize that the blonde wanted to be in the same position as her husband. And who was he to deny this beautiful human? 

Grasping Missy's hips once again- which also got the blonde's attention from the pleasure that cock was giving her -Jeremy could be seen beginning to slow his thrusts. That confused the blonde more than anything else he had done today.

Was he already done with her? God, she hoped not. She wasn't done yet.

Silently watching as that pink cock, slick with hers and his fluids, slowly pulled out of her insides. Without that length inside of her, it felt rather... empty inside. Though, when you've had something inside you for that long, you were bound to miss it if you loved it as much as Missy did.

"What are you thinking, baby?" The girl questioned, staring up at her partner with curious glances. She soon got her answer though.

With those leather-like hands still holding onto her hips, Missy's body suddenly rolled over as Jeremy pulled her hips up against his. So that was what he wanted.

Doggy position. Just like Mary and Rob. Well, she certainly wasn't going to complain. It was a new move by him and she could honestly say that she liked it. A lot. If her moans and cries were anything to attest to, at least.

Feeling the tip of that erection pressing back into her vagina, it seemed the walls inside of her began to unfurl and wrap themselves around that cock. It seemed her brain wasn't the only part that wanted Jeremy back inside of her.

Choosing to rock her hips back against the ape, she could hear him beginning to huff and grunt. If that was a sign of anything, it was that he liked that and wanted her to keep doing it. Just like any other man in her own race.

Though that wasn't exactly fair. He had been doing a lot of the work for a while. It was time to give him a break and let her take the lead for a while. 

Getting down on her elbows and hands, Missy pushed her ass up against those hips and that cock again. If he wanted to take a break, that was more than fine. She could handle doing this.

Jeremy was into this style as well, if his noises were anything to listen to as Missy ground and pushed herself forward and backwards on that penis. 

Sparing a glance towards Mary, she saw that the female was doing the same sort of thing that she was doing. That was more than fine with her. Men were almost always alike, no matter the race.

As if she was thinking the same thing, Mary looked towards Missy. And though she couldn't hear it, the apes' nose flared out as she shook her head some. It was almost as if she were laughing at the boys. 

She had every right to, of course. Especially if they were thinking the same things. Hell, Missy would have laughed too if she hadn't felt Jeremy's hand gripping her hair to tilt it back enough to get her to look at him. So he was that kind of ape, was he? Good. That meant that Missy didn't have to hold herself back any more. 

Continuing her forward and backwards thrusts, Missy began squeezing her inner walls around Jeremy's cock. Like she had done before. That was getting a reaction from him, if his grunts and growls were to be understood as a language, at least.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Missy teased, giggling as she looked back at her friend. Her teasing seemed to rile up the male, as his hips slammed up into her.

That got a reaction from Missy that resembled a yell of pleasure. But was it going to make her stop? Hell no.

"Yeah? You want me to shut up, do you?" The grunt that came after her words slipped out of those lips seemed to be an answer enough for her. Which made the female begin laughing again before she chose to respond. "Okay. Then how about you come closer and try to make me shut up, big boy."

Feeling him start to take the taunt, Missy could only bounce inside her head in glee. This was going to be fun. Well, it was already fun. What was another word that she could use? Exuberant? Exciting? Thrilled? Exalted?

No, that last one didn't fit with the other three. Ah, it was good enough. 

Anything to describe how she felt in this moment. After all, the sun was going to rise soon. The rays were just beginning to reach over the evergreen trees that surrounded the cage.

It looked like they were going to have to wrap it up soon. One of the deals of doing this every night- aside from the money that they were paying the keepers and the higher ups -was that they had to leave before the first customers came to the zoo.

And some people liked to come an hour early, just so they didn't have to wait in line. Missy could understand that, of course. But they were ruining her fun.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, the female felt Jeremy grabbing her hair once again. Was he getting ready to yank on it once more? From the way he was holding onto her, she would have to say that yes. He was going to pull her hair again.

God did she love when people did that to her.

Jeremy clearly must have sensed that, since he was already pulling her hair back. Being forced to stare back at her lover, she could see the look in his eyes that told her she should really stop pestering him for more. He was only able to give so much, after all.

Missy took that as she needed to do more work to get him to fill her one last time. And maybe that was what he meant? The world would never know, since Missy was the only one that seemed to really understand the things that these gorilla's wanted and desired.

Gently pulling herself out of Jeremy's grip, the blonde began crawling away from that cock. And when it slid out, she could tell that she wasn't the only one that was disheartened by this. So was Jeremy.

"Aw don't worry. We're going to have one last round before the sun comes up and the zoo opens up, okay baby?"

Watching as Jeremy nodded towards her in understanding, Missy turned herself around to put her hands on his chest. And with a bit of a hard shove, the ape went down on his back to stare up at the girl. 

Perfect. That was just how she wanted him.

Now choosing to crawl up onto those hips like before, Missy stared down at the male for a while. She could feel that throbbing erection against her thigh and that made the moment all the more alluring. Even with the sun trying to peak up through the buildings and trees, Missy couldn't help but feel excited for their last round together. Well. The last round for the night, at least.

Because now that she was invested in this, Missy was definitely not letting go of her beautiful gorilla any time soon. And she wasn't the only one that seemed to think this. Jeremy was in the same line of thought. It showed in his eyes, even if it wasn't on the rest of his body.

That was what made this all the more fun. It made it harder to figure out what he did and didn't like. Jeremy wasn't exactly the type that made it known on what he wanted through actions. It was more verbal sounds and looks through those onyx black eyes. And that was why Missy liked him so much.

Realizing that she was distracted yet again, the blonde turned herself around so that her back faced the male gorilla. Now it was time to have more fun than she did before.  
Glancing back towards her partner as he stared at her in confusion, Missy smirked some and said, "how about this one, big boy?"

Without pause, the blonde went ahead and impaled herself on that cock. Immediately, her response was to arch her body and moan as her head tilted back. God, that felt amazing. More so than what they had already done.

Grunts could be heard from her partner and that was all that she needed to know that he was enjoying himself as well. Which was good. That was exactly what she wanted. 

They both had to enjoy themselves to get this sort of thing to work after all.

It was in that moment that Missy decided to look over at Rob. And low and behold, she was in for a surprise. 

In the time it had taken the girl to change their positions, Mary had decided to switch it up as well. And it seemed like someone had been taking notes on what she liked to do. Not because of anything in particular probably, but to make it more enjoyable.

This thought came from the fact that Mary was now on top of Rob, riding him like the female human had done before. Judging from the look on her husband's face, he was into this as well. Which didn't bother his wife in the slightest. 

Not like it should either. They were doing this together and for fun. That was more than anyone could ask of the duo. Or of the gorilla's.

But now that she knew what Mary was doing, she didn't feel as bad with doing this on Jeremy. Then again, she didn't feel bad to begin with.

Getting a thrust from Jeremy, she realized that she had been sitting there not doing anything. Shame on her. She should have been sitting there working down on that erection. They didn't have much longer, after all.

"I'm going, I'm going don't worry." 

Resting her hands on the ape's legs, the blonde began working down on that shaft. This pleased not only Jeremy, but Missy as well. 

The new position made it possible for the woman to feel every inch of that erection inside of her, sliding against her walls. It was like she was being penetrated by more than one cock. But that was because of how hard she was bringing herself down on it.

It was like she was being penetrated by more than one cock. But that was because of how hard she was bringing herself down on it. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy about what she was doing. She loved it.

It was something that she would keep doing for the rest of her life if she was able to. And if she could help it, she would make sure that she would come to the zoo here again and again. If she wasn't able to get what she wanted, then there would be a major problem. Not just for her, but for Rob. Anyone could imagine that if the wife wasn't happy, the closest person to her wasn't going to be happy either. 

But that was because Missy tended to make people feel bad when she didn't get what she wanted. And Rob was always the person next to her. It was far easier to just appease his wife than to let her get mad and throw things around. Or have a temper tantrum, as someone once put it.

Continuing to bounce up and down on that cock, Missy took notice of the fact that it was beginning to throb inside of her. More so than it was doing before. That was as good a sign as any to tell her that he was getting close to reaching an orgasm.

"That's right, keep going. Just like that. We're going to ride you until you cum, Jeremy."

The ape seemed to like that idea a lot, as his lips jutted out as he huffed and grunted up at Missy. Little did she know, that Jeremy was under the impression that he was impregnating her with his seed. That Missy, this prize of a human who wanted to have nothing but sex with him, was going to be giving birth to his children. The thought was almost too much for the ape to have.

Though if you looked into the mind of Mary, you would find that she was under the same thoughts. Rob was pounding into her body so hard, that she just had to get pregnant from his actions. She just had to. And that thrilled her internally. 

After all, wouldn't you want to get pregnant by the creature you were having sex with? Mary did, and so did Jeremy. 

Of course, Missy and Rob knew better than the two animals that there was no way for them to get the females pregnant. It just wasn't right genetically.

Science had long ago proven that there was no way an inter-species relationship could produce an offspring. But wasn't it a nice thought to have? That if it could happen, would it happen? Missy liked to think of it like that. And that if it was possible, she would give anything in the world to try it out. She'd adore the baby that would come out of her womb, no matter the animal used to help create it.

Though if she were being honest, she would much rather have Jeremy be the father. Mary would be lying if she ever tried to say that she wasn't thinking the same thing about Rob.

And could she be blamed? Rob was a worthy catch, if Missy said so herself! It was why she enjoyed watching the looks cross everyone's faces when they realized that he belonged to her. And that he would do anything to keep her happy. 

Bet that made everyone they met jealous.

Missy tended to thrive off of that too; but she didn't have to show that verbally. Rob knew it and the way she stood beside him in everything that they did in front of people, said that she would gladly show it where she needed to. It was best that way to make sure everyone knew that Rob was her's and that she wasn't sharing unless she really liked the person that was interested in her husband.

Mary better be happy with Rob. The blonde would change who her husband fucked if she thought that the other gorilla was no longer interested in her husband. Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

The female loved her husband just as much as an ape could, just like how Jeremy seemed to love Missy. Well, her vagina, at least.

Speaking of that ape. What was he doing now?

Coming out of her thoughts, the female human blinked in surprise when she turned her head to see that Jeremy was grabbing her knees tightly. When had he gotten up from where he was sitting? She never even realized that he was moving. Or that he had been moving.

Before she was able to ask what the ape was doing, Missy felt her body being lifted upwards. That erection came sliding out of her once again, which made the girl whimper softly. She was enjoying herself on that rod.

Her mouth started to open in an attempt to tell Jeremy that she wanted to put that cock back inside of her. But she didn't get the chance to do that as she was set down on her back.

Curiously, she laid where she was put, blue eyes staring up at Jeremy as she did so. Just what was he planning to do? Whatever it was, Missy had a feeling that she was going to enjoy it. She enjoyed a lot of the things that the two were doing together, after all. What was one more to the list of things they liked?

Whatever it was, Missy had a feeling that she was going to enjoy it. She enjoyed a lot of the things that the two were doing together, after all. What was one more to the list of things they liked?

Continuing to watch Jeremy in a curious fashion, the gorilla soon crawled over top of the girl with his throbbing erection. So was he planning on fucking her mouth? Missy could get behind that. In more ways than one.

Once Jeremy had stopped moving around, the blonde took it as it was her turn to work for what she wanted. Reaching up with both of her hands, the female began stroking that cock once again. The grunts that came from the animal told her that he was enjoying himself, and she could vouch for it as well.

Pulling herself up onto an elbow, the girl began running her tongue along that shaft. If this was what he was looking for, then she was more than happy to provide it. Especially because she was going to get something at the end of it. Just for her.

She could hear Jeremy making more grunts than he had been doing before- Was that a sign of his orgasm beginning to get closer? That had to be it. It was the most logical conclusion after all.

Though a dull ache between her legs seemed to remind her that she wasn't done yet. But if Jeremy finished before she was able to, that was fine. She had Rob with her for a reason.

Now that she knew her friend was growing closer and closer to his finish, Missy could do a better job at getting him there. And then she could work on getting herself off on the car ride home.Rob wouldn't have to worry about doing something like that, since at the rate he and Mary were going, they both would come to an orgasm at the same time.

Not so much for Missy, but that was another matter all together. One that she didn't have the time to think about right now. Sliding her tongue out passed both of her lips, the female began running that wet muscle along Jeremy's head and shaft. It had a unique taste to it at the current moment- but that could be because what she was tasting was not only the flesh of his cock, but the head as well.

Jeremy seemed to enjoy that, if those hips that were thrusting into her mouth said anything about how he felt. There was already some precum that could be felt dripping onto the end of her tongue. This caused the girl to moan at the taste.

Even if it was a bitter sensation that clouded over every other thing her tongue could begin to taste, the human wouldn't change it for the world.

Moments later, Missy opened her eyes in surprise when she felt the rest of that sperm beginning to slide down her throat. The taste was something that she had gotten used to a long time ago, but it was always different when it was in the moment like now.

Drinking all of the sperm that she was able to, Jeremy began pulling away from the female as he grunted. It seemed he was more tired than she was. But that was to be expected, Missy had been doing this for far longer than the gorilla.

As she laid her head back against the floor, the blonde could hear her friend beginning to walk away. He was spent and wanted to sleep for a long while. He couldn't be blamed, of course. 

Going at it for so long would make anyone untrained to withstand it tired.

Soon getting to her feet, Missy began searching for her clothes as her ears picked up the sound of Rob and Mary getting close to their last moments together. When she found the clothes that she had been looking for, her husband was already coming to her side. He seemed just as spent as Jeremy.

"Did you enjoy yourself, honey?" Missy questioned, getting a breathless response and a nod as an answer.

This caused the girl to giggle, but she didn't say anything more. For now, she would let him catch his breath as the two cleaned up the best they were able before getting on their clothes.

After making sure that there was no evidence of the duo ever being in the cage for any amount of time, Missy could be seen skipping out of the zoo with Rob at her side. And thank goodness they had left the moment they did.

Cars were already beginning to show up at the entrance of the zoo, their drivers and families waiting for the sign to change to open instead of closed. Thankfully, neither Rob or Missy were noticed by anyone. Or if they had been seen, no one cared to say anything about it. They probably had more problems to deal with than wonder why two adults were leaving the zoo when it wasn't open. That was minor details that could be looked over though.

"So, how did you enjoy your time with Mary? From the look on your face while it was happening, you sure were having fun!" Missy teased, a grin on her lips as Rob looked towards his wife. There didn't seem to be a need for him to answer, but she knew that he was going to do it anyway. He always did.

 

"It was fun. I wasn't really expecting to enjoy myself that much. But you were right when you said that Mary would be a good partner for me."

Missy didn't have to form a response to his words for either of them to know that she was thinking of something snarky. Or rather, the proper word would be sassy. This girl didn't have a snarky bone in her body.

She was right though. She was always right when it came to what she or her husband would like. But she wasn't going to say that out loud. It would make her look bad. And that was something that Missy didn't want to do. Not unless the time called for it. And this wasn't one of those times.

"That's good, sweetie. I assume that you're tired, right?" A nod was her response as the girl began walking towards the car, slipping on her coat as she did so. It was getting chilly now that she wasn't beside Jeremy. "When we get home, we can relax and sleep for a while. Being up all night made me tired too!"

Grateful that his wife could relate to how he was feeling, Rob made it to the car before he paused. There was something wrong from the look on his face. Or had he forgotten his keys back in the zoo? That was always a valid thing to have happen. Rob forgot a lot of things, especially if it wasn't attached to his body!

One time, she had to tie the house keys to his belt loops because she was leaving for a trip and without her, he tended to lose things way more often than they would like to admit.

Which was why she asked if he had forgotten the car keys again. Only to frown when he replied with a no.

"There's a note here on the window... But it wasn't there when we left last night." A note? Well that was odd. Well, odd but interesting. It certainly peaked Missy's interest.

Walking towards her husband as he took and opened the note, the two began to read it. While it wasn't in the best handwriting, it certainly caught both of their attentions. Based on what it was saying, someone had been walking around late at night in the zoo and had... seen them? With Mary and Jeremy? Well that was a surprise. The custodians were supposed to be keeping watch so that sort of thing didn't happen! But that posed a couple of new questions for the married couple. Ones that they weren't sure how to feel about.

Who was it that had been watching them? Were they going to try and blackmail the duo? What should they do next?


	7. Chapter 7

Was this really the place that they had to go to? An over the top mansion, sitting on a hill that looked out against the city below? Just who owned this place? It clearly had to be someone rich, or someone got an amazingly cheap deal on the house. 

"Are you sure this is the place that the note told us to go to, Rob?" Missy asked, looking at the piece of paper as she spoke. 

Already, the two could hear the thumping and reverberations that were caused from the house in front of them. It sounded like it was a party. Maybe that was all that was going on? A huge party, with flashing lights and loud, obnoxious thumping. Must have been the bass.

"Yeah, that's what the address on the note says," Rob stated, breathing out a slow sigh as he looked around.

He looked annoyed. Missy would be too; she didn't want to have to come all the way out here just because someone was hinting at black mailing the two of them. Yet here she was, staring quietly at the house that was practically oozing with life. If that was what she could call it.

"I guess we have no choice but to go in there and investigate then."

Looking towards her husband with a soft smile on her face, Missy took his hand and began leading him to the door. Hopefully there would be someone that answers. It would be the last thing she needed if the door wasn't going to be opened.

"Maybe they'll all be friendly and can forget this entire thing happened."

Yeah, maybe. There was only one way to find out though. And that was to go through the house and see what was so important that they had to be invited to go there.

How had they not noticed a place like this? That was Missy's real question. Because out of all the things and places that the two of them have gone to, you would think that a mansion as loud as this one- and as big -would be noticeable to them. Maybe it was put here recently? That could be it.

That was the only explanation that the woman could come up with. Shuffling on her feet, Missy looked towards Rob to see if he was ready to follow after her.

Not to her surprise, he was. He was always ready to follow her when they had to go somewhere. This was exactly one of these times.

Walking up to the door, where Missy could feel the music throbbing through the air itself. It was something that she wasn't used to hearing or feeling. That meant that there were younger adults in the mansion. Or some very old couple that was trying to appear younger than they actually were. Missy had run into lots of older couples like that.

"Do you want me to knock first? Or do you want to do it?" Rob questioned, glancing over to his wife, who then looked at her husband with a smile.

"I'll do it. It'll be easier to convince them to let us in if there's actually a party going on," Missy stated, taking a couple steps in front of Rob.

But before the girl was able to knock on the door, it was opened by a girl that was much shorter than Missy. And she seemed rather young. Maybe sixteen? She definitely seemed like it, that's for sure. 

Maybe they had come to the wrong house after all? It made sense because of how short a majority of the people were, judging from what Missy could see inside of the house.

That was before one of the males came over to see what was going on. And there was surprise in the blonde when she came to realize that both of the people who were in front of them were naked.

With a glance at Rob, it was safe to say that he had already realized what was in front of him. And she definitely could tell that there was something hard and stiff between her husband's legs. Now wasn't that a surprise. Rob was always capable of getting it up when he was needed.

She never thought that it was so easy to make her husband get it up. But that was something she had to think of for another time.

"May I help you two?" The girl asked.

Her voice was even in a higher range than Missy had been expecting. Though she couldn't say that she was surprised, considering the fact that nothing really shocked her these days.

"Ah, well, we received this letter a few hours ago and it brought us here-"

"Oh! You got it. Wow, you guys work really fast, heh. You can call me Melanie! Come on in, please."

Melanie? What an interesting name. But that was to be expected from someone that was younger than Rob and Missy. Though, looking at the male that had shown up with the girl, he was older than the couple. How interesting. Just what kind of place was this home?

Though, looking at the male that had shown up with the girl, he was older than the couple. How interesting. Just what kind of place was this home?

Missy continued to repeat the question to herself when she and Rob walked into the house. This was mainly because everyone that the duo saw or ran into, was naked. Some girls and guys even had intense pubic hair going on. Others were as naked and bare as a baby's bum.

While she wasn't one to judge, that was something that was simply shocking. As if the nudity wasn't already a surprise to see. But again, that was beside the point. What wasn't beside the point was that a lot of the girls and guys were casually having sex.

Looking out through the windows and into the other rooms, Missy could see that there were people doing it on almost every piece of furniture and area. So they were in an orgy house?

That made a lot more sense than she thought before walking into the room. And looking at Rob, it seemed like he was thinking the same thing. At least they were on the same page.

"Oh, are you surprised by the way this looks?" Melanie asked, causing Missy's attention to turn to her. "You shouldn't be! We're a... what's the word I'm looking for? We're all part of a nudity group, that's what it is!"

A nudity group? Well that made a lot of sense. Considering how many people were having sex and were naked. Actually, everyone here was naked.

Except for Missy and Rob, that is. Were they going to have to get naked to make this entire thing more comfortable? How odd that sounded in her head. But it made sense if they wanted to not be made into a spectacle for not being like the nudists.

Missy would have to get Rob alone in another room so they could get naked and walk around without people staring at them. Well, at least at their faces. Everything else wasn't off limits.

"So, why did you guys send us the black mail letter? We didn't do anything; but did you guys see us with the...?"

"With the gorilla's? Yes, some of us did! News travels faster than you think in our big group. As soon as Tom and Claire found out what happened and called everyone. So we decided that it would be fun to invite you guys here! You can join with us and we even have a person that will take your clothes and put them in a bag with your names on it. So when you leave, you don't have to worry about losing them on accident!"

They certainly seemed like they have everything planned out. It was like they knew what Missy and Rob were thinking. But that wasn't possible. If anything, the group was just capable of thinking far ahead of things.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Should we go ahead and do that, Rob?" Looking towards her husband as she asked this, she saw the male nodding his head.

Which was when Melanie laughed, as if she was amused by what the two had said. Though she then followed suit with saying: "Go ahead and take off your clothes then. I'll put them in a bag later and put down your names for when you're ready to leave."

This seemed way more casual than they should be. Even Missy was a bit meek about this entire thing. But with one look at Rob, she saw that he was as ready as he could be with this entire thing. So she should be more than fine with something like this, right?

With all these eyes watching her and Rob, it could be thought of as a bit of a surprise that the two weren't even the slightest bit uncomfortable about stripping naked like this in front of several people.

Before long, they were just as naked as the people that were working with them. Melanie was waiting in preparation for the clothes that the two had been wearing as well. And once two pairs were handed to her, the girl grinned and began skipping away.

She was clearly excited to have the two of them staying for however long they decided on. It was a sweet thing to think about, really. Missy would have to sit and talk with Melanie a bit more when they weren't so... naked.

Not that she had a thing against people that were nudists, but it was hard to have a good conversation when you couldn't stop looking at someone's breasts, or penis, or vagina. Among other things.

Looking around, Missy found that there were more people joining in on different sex groups than there were when she first entered the manor. 

And judging from the look in everyone's eyes, they seemed to be asking her to join them. To join in on the fun that was going on between the group. Maybe she should join? It seemed like a lot of fun.

But she couldn't do it without Rob's eagerness to join. Or his want, if she was putting it in a better term.

As the man that had been with Melanie decided to wander off, Missy caught sight of another girl making her way over to the two. It seemed that they were getting popular, since everyone was starting to form a bit of a line towards them. Everyone wanted to talk to them it seemed. Or have sex with them, if anything from the way those lustful eyes continued to stare in their direction.

"Excuse me! You two are Missy and Rob, right?" Blinking out of her thoughts, the blonde found that the girl that had been making her way over to them was now in front of them. When they nodded, the girl extended her hand with a cheery grin. "Great! My names Diana. My partner, Stan, should be around here somewhere. We were just talking about you."

So she was here with someone? That didn't seem too surprising. What was shocking was that this girl appeared just as young as Melanie. Were all the girl's like this? And the men older than the females? They must have all been like this as well. But Missy wasn't going to judge.

People didn't judge her for the things that she did with ape's, and she had no reason to do the same to anything else that someone wanted to do. She would be a hypocrite after all.

"Is that so? Well, what were you guys talking about us for?" Rob questioned as Missy took in Diana's appearance.

While she was still as young as Melanie, the appearance of this blonde made her seem way younger. She even had pigtails in her yellow colored hair, and freckles across her face. It was definitely adorable to see on someone like her. Especially naked. She had freckles all over her body, but the most prominent ones were on her face and nose.

But she at least looked old enough to have had her monthly visit. That was good enough for Missy. Maybe Rob too, but she wasn't exactly sure. Eh, it didn't matter to her what the husband thought. It wasn't like they were going to sleep with Diana.

"Oh, you know! We were wondering if you wanted to join us for some fun in one of the other bedrooms. Now that I think about it, Stan might be in one of the rooms waiting for us. Let me go look around for him and we can get started, okay?"

Before Missy could even get a response out, Diana was gone. She seemed rather excited to do this sort of thing. Except that she didn't even ask if it was okay with the two that she had been talking to.

Looking at Rob, it didn't seem like he was going to complain about what the girl wanted to do though. So Missy wasn't going to complain either.

"She's rather...?"

"Exuberant? I think that's the right word for this girl."

The chuckle that came out of Rob told the blonde that that was exactly what he had been thinking about. Good to know that the two of them were on the same wavelength, even in this sort of situation.

Hopefully the man that Diana was talking about wasn't as old as the one that had been with Melanie. Not that she was going to judge. After all, Missy liked to have sex with a gorilla. She had no right to judge anyone except for herself.

"Do you think we should join her in whatever it is she wanted us to do?"

"Well, I don't see why not. We're here after all. And naked," Missy stated, chuckling once again as she heard someone calling her name, "we might as well enjoy what we can, right?"

Turning to see who had been calling out her name, Missy found that it was none other than Diana. She was pulling a male forward, maybe twenty or so years older than her. That probably had to be Stan. It made sense, considering she had been talking about the man before she left.

Waving a hand towards the girl and the approaching man, the four shared a smile. While he was clearly older than Diana, it didn't seem like anyone could really tell. Stan was younger looking than how old Diana had told them he was. Or that they assumed he was old.

Either way, Missy and Rob were the first ones to offer their hands in a form of a handshake, which Stan accepted without question. If they weren't in a nudist party, it seemed that the four of them could very well become good friends.

They were talking like old companions. Like they weren't speaking with several people having sex against their feet or close to the furniture. But when you were having a good conversation, it was like you forgot everything that was around you.

"So, Missy, Rob, Diana was telling me how she wanted to have some fun with you two and I," Stan said, smiling in a rather friendly manner as he said all of this, "would you agree with doing that with her and I? It seems like it would be fun and- You don't look like you're going to say no."

This was true, he wasn't wrong. Neither Rob or Missy were going to say no to an offer like that. Especially when they got to hang out longer with Diana and Stan.

Looking at her husband, the woman realized that Rob was thinking the same thing that she was. So how could she even think to say no to something like that when she and Rob both wanted it.

"Of course! Rob and I would love to join you and Diana in whatever the both of you want." Missy said, causing both people to laugh.

Missy didn't even have to be a mind reader to know that the two in front of her were hellishly excited and happy that the older blonde had said yes. Was it that surprising to have her agree to having some fun? They obviously didn't know Rob and Missy that well then.

"Great! Then we need to get going. I have a room that's set up for just the four of us," Diana said as she grabbed Missy's hand.

With no more words needed to be said, the four were led by the youngest person to what looked to be stairs. Well, it would be stairs if there weren't so many clothes all over the place.

But that was to be expected from a place like this. That's what Missy guessed, at least. 

By the time the four made it up the stairs, they found that there were more people going at it against the walls. Some had girls going at it together, males as well, and there were the ones that mixed together and were having fun that way. Nothing that Missy hadn't seen before.

And as she looked at Rob, she found that he was enjoying the sights as well. Something that was made more obvious by the steadily growing erection between his legs. Stan was the same way.

And Missy didn't have to guess her feelings because between her legs, there was a slowly building heat. She could only assume that Diana was feeling the same way. 

Judging by how fast she was walking though, she had to guess that that was the case. 

As the four of them passed by the many moaning groups, Diana hip bumped the door open to reveal that she had been right: There was no one in this room. Except for the four of them as they now walked inside.

Shutting the door with a foot, Missy glanced around the room to see what they were dealing with. It looked like there was a bed- a big one at that -in the middle of the room and curtains against the windows. It seemed like that was pretty much it, aside from the television that wasn't even turned on.

As if they needed it to be on with what they had planned. Unless they wanted background noises. Or someone wanted to try and record the things that they planned on doing. Which wasn't a kink that the blonde had, but it was something at least.

Hearing Diana skipping her way towards the bed, she sat down with a hard plop. It seemed like the bed conformed to her body too. Someone definitely got a luxury bed for this room. Was it like this in all of the other rooms too? Missy didn't feel like she wanted to go out and check all the other rooms for something as simple as that.

"It's a big room isn't it? We're in one of the biggest ones that I could find! Stan had to kick one of the other couples out cause we had more people than them. I think they're in one of the rooms a ways down from us now, heh," Diana said, grinning all the while as her partner came and sat down beside her.

Rob and Missy decided to stay standing for a couple minutes, until it became too tiring to remain upright. So the two then chose to sat on the floor next to the bed. Which the blonde didn't complain about. Mainly because she was able to sit and look at Diana and Stan without having to really move her head around too far.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Rob questioned, causing the other three to chuckle, as if amused by the words that he spoke.

"Well, I'll tell you about it sometime! Some other time, you know? Cause if it's okay with you three, I kind of want to get started on the fun." Diana said, putting one leg over the other as she smiled towards the others.

While it didn't seem like much, this made it more obvious of her nether regions. Missy couldn't help but look at them every now and then- and Rob was definitely the same way. She wasn't even surprised when her husband grew quiet, as if he wasn't sure what to say next. 

And really, she couldn't blame Rob. Who would know what to say in a situation like this? Certainly not him. But Missy at least knew how to act for things that she wanted to do.

Sliding herself up and onto the bed a bit farther until her upper body was against the top of the bed. Without a moment's hesitation, the woman began nipping along Diana's right leg. This immediately got the younger girl to squeal and giggle. Was she that ticklish? It seemed like it from the way that she was acting. But Missy wasn't going to complain.

Not when it sounded down right adorable.

Choosing now to slide her eyes over to look at her husband as Missy began nibbling on Diana's inner thigh. She didn't really have to say anything for him to understand that she wanted the male to join in on the fun. After all, if she was going to do it, he better join in as well.

That made it all the more fun, right? That's what Missy thought and she was sure Rob would feel the same way after he got really into it.

Sensing this, the blonde could hear her husband coming to sit beside her. And it was only a moment later that she could feel and hear Rob giving Diana's other leg the same treatment that she was doing. Which made it all the better for the younger girl, who was arching her back up towards the two of them.

"Well would you look at that," Stan could be heard commenting with a chuckle in his voice, "our cute little Diana seems to be loving this a lot."

The noises that were coming from the younger blonde seemed to say that she definitely agreed with her friend. Or partner. It depending on what they were thinking about each other, Missy supposed.

But that didn't stop the girl from continuing to nip on the others thigh, slowly inching closer and closer to the folds between Diana's legs. As she came closer to reaching the other girl's vagina, Missy found that Rob had decided to stay where he was on her leg. And that was more than fine with Missy. He could stay out of her way then. 

Diana wouldn't be able to complain once the two got working properly on the younger girl.

"We should definitely talk more. I haven't seen Diana like this in weeks." Stan commented, causing Missy and Rob to chuckle against the body part that they were messing with at the moment. 

"What can I say? Rob and I are just that good at making people happy." Missy stated, which made her husband snicker. 

He might have found it more amusing than she herself did, and she was the one that had said the words.

Bringing herself closer to Diana's body, the older blonde let her tongue find the folds that she had been searching for. Albeit she hadn't really been trying, but that was beside the point.

As soon as her moist tongue made contact with what Missy assumed- and could feel -was the beginnings of the other blonde's clit, she could hear Diana letting out a slow, heated moan. Someone definitely enjoyed hat more than she had thought she would.

Just how long had it been since someone took the time to play with Diana like this? It seemed like it had been a long while, that was for sure. And if that was the case, Missy would happily make the girl feel better than she ever felt with Stan. It was something that she was well known for.

To herself, that was what she was known for, actually.

Rob though, continued his ministrations on Diana's thigh, but he soon moved forward just like Missy had done. While his wife was working on easing the younger girl into a steady yet slow arousal and orgasm, Rob was working on nipping and leaving marks along the others hips.

Stan wasn't just sitting around watching his partner have all the fun though. He was getting in on the action too. Although it didn't seem like it at first, but if the two just happened to look up, they would find that the older male was fondling Diana's breasts.

With the three of them working on one person, it was a wonder that she was able to hold up for as long as she was. Even though Missy was the first that knew and tasted when Diana was beginning to feel even the slightest bit aroused.

And that just happened to be now, when Stan began pinching her nipples as he cupped her breasts while Rob was beginning to nibble up her side. And Missy remained where she was. For now.

Moving her hands, the older woman put the two limbs against the others hips, where she could feel the marks that her husband had left on the younger one.

When she was certain that she had a good grip on Diana, Missy pulled the girl towards her. This surprised the other three, who all made a noise of shock. Though Missy swore the guys were complaining about having to adjust to the movement. But it wasn't like Missy cared, simply cause she was having too much fun. The guys had to think the same thing; if they were on the same wavelength as her, of course.

And if not, then oh well. They would understand and get on her level at some point, she was sure of it.

Bringing herself back into the moment that was going on, Missy found that Diana had started arching her hips harder. Her body was even starting to buck against Missy's tongue and lips. Which she wasn't going to complain about at all. Why should she, after all?

The girl tasted great. Not better than herself- though Missy couldn't fault anyone for that. No one ate as many pineapples and other fruits as she did. What could she say about it. She just... really enjoyed eating a lot of the fruits that people didn't often like to eat.

Though she didn't have to, Missy moaned against what felt like the clit. And that brought Diana to a whole new level of moaning as her hips arched up once more. This brought the two males into a chuckling fit. Who knew that the little girl had such a mouth on her when she wanted something that she liked? Missy had a feeling. She always did when it came to things like this. She just knew things like this from experience.

Doing what she did best, Missy rolled her tongue against that clit once more as she used a hand to begin teasing that wet entrance of Diana's. If this was how it was going to start off, it might as well begin with one of them having a delightful and mind dizzying orgasm. And since they were giving her attention, why not just put it all on Diana right now? It sounded like the best idea right now.

"Ah, fuck yeah. Keep going, Missy. That feels really good," the younger girl moaned out, her hips continuing their arch and the bucking that she had grown used to by now.

Making a sort of groaning noise in response to show that she knew what the other was asking for, Missy continued to roll her tongue against that clit. Though she also began sucking on it in a slow manner. She didn't want to overstimulate the girl on her first orgasm of the night, after all. With that thought, Missy went ahead and pressed one of her fingers into the entrance that Diana was so willingly letting the other play with and harass. Something that the blonde knew would happen and would be allowed by the other girl.

Missy didn't even have to pay attention to the guys around her, but she was already tuning them in through both ears. It sounded like they were praising her and Diana for going at it together. Or they were just going on about how good of a girl that Diana was because of the way she was acting. Something that Missy couldn't blame them for. She would do the exact same thing if her mouth wasn't occupied right now. Or maybe she would still. That was something that was still debatable at the moment.

Allowing herself a moment to twist her finger around inside of Diana- which caused the girl to yelp and moan out something that sounded like a confirmation for what Missy was doing -the blonde continued her actions on the body of this younger girl. Something that was easier to do than one would think.

After all, she was moaning like there was no tomorrow. And by the time she felt Diana's walls beginning to curl and tighten themselves around that single finger, Missy was sure that people in the other bedrooms and the hall outside knew what they were doing. Did that mean she was going to stop? Of course not.

Missy wasn't the type to do that, after all. In fact, the tightening walls only made the older girl work harder to get what she wanted. And it was just when the blonde pressed one of her other fingers against that clit beside her tongue, she felt- and heard -Diana's piercing moan from the orgasm that suddenly hit her.

Keeping her finger still, Missy pulled her head away to grin at the others as she said: "You two ready for the next round?"


	8. Chapter 8

When Missy had asked if the group was ready for round two, it seemed like the three of them happily approved of this. Which the blonde was happy about. Though she had to wonder about Rob. After all, she didn't know how he felt about this entire situation. Though, now that she thought about it, he wouldn't be here if he didn't support the things she thought about. 

The same went for when Rob wanted to do something too. With all the internal griping she's had recently, Missy didn't mean any of it.

If anything, she was feeling this way because she hadn't been able to get off as easily as before she met the gorilla's back in the jungle and the zoo. It would just take some time for her to come back into the normal sexual encounters. Yes, that seemed like the correct way to say it.

It was then that Missy smiled towards her husband, who had looked towards her with a curious raise to his eyebrow. Usually, Missy didn't drift off in thought for very long when something like this was going on. She must have had some things to really think about if that was the case.

He would have to talk to her about it later. He would do it now, but this wasn't the time for conversations that were between just the two of them.

"Can I have Robby? Your husband seems so nice!" Diana said, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

The married adults looked to each other to see if the other would disapprove of this. But from the looks of it, Missy was more than fine with it. And so was Rob. After all, these two were becoming their good friends. And this was what friends did for each other.

Nodding towards Diana, the younger girl seemed to squeal with happiness. She was more excited about this than anyone had thought would happen.

"I guess that means I have the opportunity to be with you, correct?" Stan questioned.

"Why yes, of course! Unless you don't want to, that is. I don't mind watching-"

One could imagine Missy's surprise when she was pushed onto her back. It wasn't meant as a violent act, of course. Maybe Stan was just too eager and it accidentally showed that way.

When she looked up into his face to see if that was the case, Missy found that while it was true- he had the look in his eyes that said he was the boss. At least in this encounter. And while that didn't sit well with the girl- only because she liked to be able to turn the tables and be in charge as well.

It seemed that with this interaction, she wasn't going to get to do the things that she was used to being able to do. So it was a change of plans?

That sounded great. Missy was always up for something fun and exciting.

Turning her head to the right to see what Rob and Diana were doing, she found that the younger girl had pulled her husband to his feet. And was beginning to suck his cock. It seemed the two girls had managed to rile up both of the guys at once.

Seemed like a normal thing to have happen. It wasn't often that Rob and Missy had days where they had more than just the two of them having sex. So on the days that this did happen, the two of them milked it up the best that they were able.

In her distraction, Missy felt Stan beginning to undress himself as his lips found their way to the female's neck. When she was expecting him to just nip and lick her flesh, the girl was caught by surprise when he began biting down.

Not hard enough to cause blood to come out, but it was just enough to leave a mark on her skin. So he was the type that liked to bite, was that it?

Yeah, she could see that. Stan did look the type to be into something like that, for sure.

And because he looked that way, Missy wasn't going to try and get him to stop. It would go away on its own in due time. Unless Rob decided to bite her later on too, which she would enjoy greatly. 

As Stan was sliding out of his clothes, Missy did the same thing. Though it didn't help whenever she'd feel the man nipping or grasping at parts of her body once it was naked. 

But because she liked it, Missy found that she wasn't going to complain that much.

Once again, the girl tilted her head back some to look at Rob and Diana. It seemed the two of them were enjoying each others company. If the giggling girl sucking on his dick as he moaned, could be considered company. Really, it was just a blow job. But it still told the two how she acted. 

Especially when she was shaking her head back and forth, not enough to hurt his erection, but it was enough to have her pig tails move back and forth. Something that her husband found attractive and a large turn on, it seemed.

That was if his moans had anything to say about it, at least. And because Missy knew him better than anyone else in this room. They did go to school together when they first met, after all.

Rob was just lucky that Missy didn't feel entirely jealous because of Diana getting all of his attention. Though the same could be said about her and Stan.

For all she knew, her husband could be feeling like he wasn't getting any attention at all. At least from Missy. She would have to take him somewhere secluded so she could give him just as much attention as Diana was. That would certainly cheer him up, she was sure of it.

And if he didn't want to have fun like that, there was always going out to watch a movie. Doing something mundane after all this excitement was definitely something that Missy thought about doing.

They hadn't gone somewhere without the intent for it to be sexual in such a long time. It would be such a nice break. Rob would enjoy it too, she was sure of that.

Being brought out of her thoughts, Missy felt Stan's hands beginning to run down her body. It was time to come back into reality.

Looking up at the older male, the blonde started to make an attempt on flipping the two over. That way, she would be on top. Like she preferred it. 

Because while Rob may have been the male, Missy enjoyed being able to dominate others. Especially when it was as easy as this.

It was then, when Stan wasn't moving because he put more of his weight into his legs, that the older blonde realized that this wasn't going to be one of the normal interactions like Rob and her went through.

The look in his eyes said that he was going to remain on top. He was going to call the shots. Not her, or anyone else. He had patiently waited for his turn and now that it was here, he wasn't going to just let someone tell him what he should and shouldn't do.

This was definitely a side that Missy wasn't used to seeing of anyone, even Rob. Kind and gentle, Rob would have never gone and acted like this. He was just too sweet.

There were times when Missy was able to rile him up, of course. But even then, he never seemed like he would ever try to hurt her. And neither would Stan! Not intentionally. Either that or it would be a good sort of hurt.

And that was the kind that she just couldn't deny not liking. A bit of pain was always the funnest kind.

Stan, realizing what she was trying to do, gave a little growl that said he wasn't going to put up with it. And it showed when he grabbed onto her wrists, holding her down that way. 

It wasn't in a painful way, of course. And that was fine. This was just his way of trying to get his point across to the girl: This was his moment and he wanted her to be the bitch.

At least that's how she understood it and could figure it out. Stan probably didn't mean it that way at all. He just wanted to be the alpha, it was something that he was used to being.

It was with that thought that Missy conceded to what the man wanted. He could be the alpha, the dominant one, and have his way with her. Either way, Missy would enjoy it. That was certain.

Stan soon realized that Missy was going ahead and allowing him to take control of the entire interaction between them. And the look of satisfaction on his face said that he was more than happy with that.

Thankfully, the only thing she had to worry about- once he put his cock inside of her, that is -was getting a disease. Missy was unable to have kids. Which had worked out fine for her and Rob. The two, while they adored children, never discussed having any.

And if they ever did want one, there was adoption. 

Besides, Missy had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to have kids with her body. Not with how often she had intercourse with beings from different species. Even if she didn't have a barren land inside of herself.

But that was a story for another time. After all, she had some other things to enjoy. Like Stan, as he was sliding himself slowly inside of her.

From the feel of it- since she had been too distracted to actually look at his erection -he was definitely bigger than she had first thought. Maybe seven inches? Yeah, that seemed about right.

When she got the chance, she would definitely look down later. That way she could guess if she was right or not. But something told her that she was right.

Missy no longer had to look at Diana and Rob to know that they were both having a good time. She could hear it in the way the two were interacting. Mainly because one was moaning and the other was giggling. The older blonde could also hear the familiar sound of an aroused pussy being fingered and rubbed.

So Diana was giving herself another orgasm. She wasn't surprised. The younger they were, the easier it was to work out another orgasm.

She could still do that if she wanted to, of course. But Stan more than likely wouldn't approve of it, seeing as he was the one in charge.

Weaving her arms out and around the male's neck, he took that as a sign that he could go ahead and continue with sliding inside. She hadn't even realized he had stopped. She blamed the gorilla's for that one.

They were so much bigger that Missy almost forgot that human males don't have as large of cocks as they do.

But Stan didn't seem all too worried about what she thought. He was going to make her enjoy having sex with him. And it showed when he took the time to run his hands down her body.

He stopped at her hips though, and inched his way back up to play with Missy's breasts. As he tweaked one of her nipples, the girl let out a moan from the mild pleasure she got from it.

That was one of the downsides that having sex with an animal caused. They didn't understand the concept of foreplay. Or, if they did, they never showed it to Missy. So when she got the chance to have some foreplay action, it was all the better for the girl.

Other humans probably didn't like too much foreplay, but Missy wasn't like the others. After all, she liked to have partners of the hairy, four legged kind. That always concluded to her being different than a lot of females. And males.

Stan, picking up on her moaning cue, continued to tease and play with her breasts as he began to thrust into Missy.

At first, she didn't feel anything but the teasing of her nipples. But after a moment, once the pace had settled and remained in a rhythm, Missy was able to feel every little thrust and throb of his cock.

And that was what excited the woman- to feel something big moving at a fast, rough pace. Stan could probably vouch for that as well, but she didn't want to ask about it right now. Not while they were busy having fun.

Arching her hips at several particular thrusts, it wasn't long before the man realized that he had run into the spot that would normally send any girl into a screeching orgasm. But not Missy.

She was used to that spot being abused because of the gorilla's. It would take more than that to get her to reach an orgasm. And she told Stan that in the way she looked at him, baby blue eyes glinting in amusement yet daring him to try and make her reach her peak.

And she told Stan that in the way she looked at him, baby blue eyes glinting in amusement yet daring him to try and make her reach her peak.

The flicker of delight was sent back to her from the male on top of her. He seemed more than willing to take that challenge. 

Grabbing Missy's arms, Stan pushed them down onto the bed so he could pin the woman's limbs down onto the mattress. Something that she wouldn't have tolerated if she knew that Stan would be able to hold her down no matter what she did. 

So she remained as still as she was able, allowing Stan to continue doing what he wanted. 

Though she did lean her head back in an attempt to look back on Rob and Diana. Just to check on them and see how they were doing.

From what she could see, the two of them were having the time of their lives. Diana had a face covered in what she believed was her husband's semen- but it didn't bother the older woman in the slightest.

She would be a hypocrite if that made her jealous or upset. Rob wasn't making a big deal out of this, so neither should she. That made sense to her.

With Diana still working her mouth against Rob's erection, Missy was able to see the moment that her husband was about to cum. From her perspective, it seemed like this was the second time that Rob was doing it. The first splatter had gone across her cheeks and lips.

Though Missy was just impressed that Rob was able to push out a second orgasm so soon after the first one. And it not be a dry climax.

She would certainly have to take advantage of that when she was able to. Of course, this wouldn't be one of those times. Not when she had someone crotch deep inside of her, that is.

It was then that the woman realized that Stan had started trying to pull Missy into a sitting position. Had he gotten bored of holding her down?

The question must have shown in her eyes, seeing as the man chuckled. He must have had something else in store for her. Should she be nervous? Nah, he didn't look the type to cause that sort of emotion to go through her. If anything, that would have been her job if she had managed to stay in control of this situation.

It took Missy a moment to understand that Stan wanted her to sit up and to turn so that she was facing the direction that her husband and Diana were in. Now she had a great view of the two of them; and it wasn't like she was going to complain about the position that she was in.

Now she could have a show going on while she was having sex! Wasn't that what any person would want? At least from Missy's stand point, that was what she was thinking.

Though she enjoyed herself, there was no denying that.

Stan's only complaint about this entire endeavor was that he had to take out his cock to move Missy into a position that would make the both of them happy. Well, more for himself. But he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

Without saying a word to Missy, he got onto his knees and grasped at the woman's legs. He didn't see any reason for him to say what he wanted; the woman had to just know what she was supposed to do.

And thankfully for his and Missy's sake, she understood quickly enough. Chalk that up to being around animals that could only use their hands to speak instead of voices.

Lifting one leg before the other, Missy felt Stan putting his hands underneath her knees. This helped to support her body as she pressed her back against Stan's chest. And because of the support, he was able to lift the woman up enough that the man was capable of plunging his erection inside once more. The noises that came out of Missy were enough to tell everyone that she enjoyed this position far more than the other one they had been on.

Rob had even taken a moment to look over at her to see what she had moaned because of. And now that he was looking at his wife, easily exposed because of Stan spreading out her legs, 

The older man was no gorilla, but he certainly had a big enough cock that with each thrust, one could see it just barely underneath Missy's skin. That wasn't something that you saw every day. Not according to Rob, at least.

Though it could be said that the only reason it was able to be seen in such a manner was because of the position that she was in. But that was a speculation for another time.

Arching her hips in time with the thrusts that her body was undergoing, Missy allowed her hands to rest against Stan's thighs. She had better leverage that way, instead of when she had been just letting her hands lay flat against the bed. Now she could help to control how hard Stan pressed into her. Even if it was only a little bit.

By this point though, Missy could feel the tell tale signs of her walls tightening around that cock. She was going to reach an orgasm. And, judging by the way she felt Stan's member throbbing, he was going to do the same thing.

Perfect. That meant she didn't have to at least try and fake it when he came and she didn't. Now the two would be able to reach an orgasm together and there wouldn't be any problems between the both of them.

When Missy once again looked towards her husband as she began bouncing on that cock in an eager manner to hurry and bring herself into her climax. 

Stan seemed to have the same idea, as his thrusts grew more sporadic. More desperate to reach the orgasm that he had been waiting for since the group had gotten into the room.

But the blonde was more focused on Rob, taking notice that he was growing close as well. How fitting. Everyone but Diana seemed to be prepared for their climaxes. Though she would more than likely reach it at some point. There was no reason for anyone to help her.

Despite how she acted, she was a big girl. She could take care of herself. After all, she was here with all of these people that she probably didn't know.

With that thought in mind, Missy felt her body beginning to tighten up. Muscles were tensing, growing tighter than a sailor's knot. It was only a matter of time before she became unwound. 

A moment later, the blonde felt Stan moving one of his hands, to between her legs. He was eager to make her cum first. Probably so he could feel her walls convulsing against him.

Missy didn't blame him for wanting to do that; she even spread her legs wider to allow him more room to do as he wanted. And she was thankful that she did, because he did exactly what she thought he would.

Feeling him place his fingers against her clit, the man began pinching and rubbing it to offer Missy even more stimulation than his cock.

This left her gasping and letting out little moans against the male's ear. And in response, she could hear him grunting and groaning from the attention. He seemed to like hearing Missy's noises. Not too surprising.

Rob always liked when she got vocal too. It was just something that she had started doing so Rob could have just as much fun with things as she did.

She had to make things enjoyable for her husband, after all.

Missy seemed to be doing just that, Rob was staring at her every now and then. He didn't want Diana thinking that he wasn't interested in her mouth, after all. Though the younger girl didn't seem to be upset about any of this, so maybe he was safe.

At least for now, he assumed.

With all four of them continuing to do their previous actions with each other, it wasn't long until Rob was the first to reach his long awaited climax. This was followed soon after by Missy and Stan. The two of them had reached it at the same time, something that a majority of groups never seemed to try and do.

But now, this left the four of them gasping for air, Diana the most, considering the fact that she had to not only swallow the semen that had slid down her mouth, but also because she had been working so hard, she needed air.

It was a human necessity after all. 

Soon, the room was filled with gasps of air as they tried to collectively regain the air that had been lost from the climax.

But once everyone had gotten their breath back, Diana was the first to hop back to her feet. She seemed rather happy that she had gotten to do what she wanted, as she turned to look back at Stan and Missy. There was even a wide grin on her face as she clasped hands with Rob.

"I think I want to take your husband and show him off to my friends! They'll enjoy having their fun with him, I think. Are you and Missy okay with that?"

The husband and wife then looked at each other, silently having a conversation with only their eyes. Really, Missy didn't see a problem with any of this. She knew Rob wanted to make sure that she was okay with everything that was going- and the same went for how she felt.

"I don't mind as long as Rob doesn't mind. He knows what can and can't be done, just like I know what I can't do," Missy said, shrugging some as she spoke.

Her husband didn't have much to say on the matter, but from the nod that he made, it seemed that he agreed with what his wife had to say.

That was more than enough for Diana, who grinned towards the three around her. She seemed more than happy to have been given consent to run around with someone's husband. Missy wouldn't have agreed if she didn't trust the girl, however. Though everyone probably knew that. Or if they didn't, they had a feeling that this was the case. It was always better than not knowing or understanding.

"Great! I have things and people to introduce you to then, Rob," beginning to pull the man towards the door, Diana stopped and looked towards Missy once more, "if you're still looking for things to satisfy yourself with, you should go down to the basement! There are people there that would love to meet you, I'm sure."

Diana left the room in a hurry after that, dragging Rob along with her. Just before Missy no longer saw her husband, she saw a flash of worry go across his face. He didn't know what the younger girl had in store for him, and Missy had a feeling he was far too nervous to try and say no. Missy couldn't blame him.

The younger girl seemed too sweet to be told no on anything. And from the way she acted when she got the things she wanted, Missy could already tell that she wouldn't take no for an answer no matter what the other had to say.

It was a wonder that Stan was able to keep up with her, now that she thought about it.

Though the basement... Missy had to wonder what she was talking about. What was down in the basement that she would be happy about?

Stan must have noticed the confused and curious expression on Missy's face because he chuckled and got to his feet. This drew the girl's attention to him before she herself got up as well.

"Down in the basement are our more... eccentric groups. They're the ones that can't go around outside of this house, doing what they like to do. Sort of like you and Rob," Stan responded, shrugging some before he continued on because of the arched eyebrow Missy directed at him, "we found you fucking the gorilla's, and that's the kind of thing that the basement dwellers like to do. So we figured that we should invite you here. You'd enjoy seeing everyone and finding people that like the same things that you do. Are we wrong?"

"No, not at all. You're actually spot on. Rob only acts like he enjoys having sex with a gorilla, I think. He cares a lot so he tries to make me happy, you know? So I'm glad Diana is taking him around, doing things that he would like. Now I can do the same thing for myself."

Newly excited with the prospect of getting to enjoy some things down in the basement, Missy was already out the door before Stan could think to answer her. He didn't feel the need to try and stop her from wanting to do something that she had a desire for.

This was something that she wanted to do, and it gave Stan enough time to go out and do something that he wanted with the other members of the mansion.

So now the four were going their separate ways, knowing that they would meet up later on in the night if the need came up. Or if Missy decided that it was time for her and Rob to leave.

But only time would tell which one came up first. Stan had a feeling that it would be the former.

And as the blonde was skipping down the stairs from the second floor, she began to wonder where the door to the basement was going to be. She never thought to ask this of Stan or Diana.

Now she had no choice but to ask one of the strangers that adorned the entire house. Hopefully, they were as nice as Missy's newly acquainted friends. And wouldn't distract her from what she wanted to get to.

But if they tried, it wasn't like Missy would allow it to last for very long. She had a mission and she wasn't going to let anyone make her fail.

After she had to ask someone that wasn't busy- or cock deep inside someone -where the basement door was, the blonde woman was on her way to getting to the door. But then she had to stop, because someone called out to her.

Turning to look towards the person that had called out that name, Missy blinked. They looked slightly familiar. But she wasn't really sure just who it was yet.

As they walked to her, the blonde came to the realization that it was one of the explorers that had been with her and Rob when they had gone to the jungle. Go figure that she would find one of them here. What were the odds of that?

The explorer and Missy stood around talking together for some time, though it wasn't anything that was worth remembering. Her friend had asked how she and Rob were doing, and what they were enjoying themselves with tonight.

The blonde had explained everything that had been going on today, and they seemed more than happy about what the woman was talking about.

Though after a while of chatting with each other, Missy decided that it was time to part ways. She had a thing to get to down in the basement, after all. Which is exactly what she told her friend.

The twinkle in her friends eyes said that they knew what she was going to do down there; but Missy didn't feel like trying to object or deny what they both knew was true. She had to save her energy for when she got downstairs.

That was her intentions, at least. She couldn't have herself get too tired before she got to have fun with the things that she wanted the most.

So it was with that excuse that the blonde was opening the door to the basement. The explorer friend seemed more than okay with this though, and left Missy alone to her own devices.

And the moment she got down the stairs, the sights before her eyes made them widen in surprise. There were so many animals fucking their human partners.

It was an amazing sight to behold, Missy soon thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from someone on DA! From the sounds of it, this will be a chapter by chapter thing, so for those that like this, be sure to come back for it when I make more updates to it!


End file.
